Are We Still An Us?
by lar lindor
Summary: 24 year old exTeen Titan Raven is now the Arcane Specialist for the FBI. When an old enemy reappears,she goes to an exteammate for help: her former boyfriend Gar LoganBeast Boy.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a huge surprise: I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, the Network, or DC Comics.

Are We Still an "Us"? By Lar Lindor

Chapter One: "Scrapbooks and Reruns"

The 24 year old Raven sighed as she prepared to leave work for the day. It sounded thrilling to be the "Arcane Specialist" for the FBI. That was the title on her door. Still, it was a let down from her first job.

Raven, you see, had grown up as a member of the superhero group known as the Teen Titans. She smiled as she remembered. She pulled out a well worn file marked "My Family." This was her scrapbook of her Titan years. Each hero had his/her own section in the book, with comments from Raven written in the margins.

Robin, Dick Grayson, was the leader, a type 'A' personality, and a pain in the neck. He had been trained as an acrobat by his circus family, and taught combat skills by the Batman. Eventually he'd become the hero known as Nightwing. He still fought crime under that name.

Starfire was her best friend among the Titans, and the only other girl. Kory was a Tamerean princess, and a powerful, but naïve girl. After Starfire and Nightwing had broken up, the girl flew back to her native planet. Raven missed her terribly.

Victor Stone was the hero known as Cyborg. Half man/half machine he was the calming influence on the team. Vic still worked as an inventor, but no longer considered himself a superhero.

Then there was Garfield (Gar) Logan. Gar had been the team clown, and had delighted in trying (usually unsuccessfully) to get Raven to loosen up. He was known as Beast Boy, and he could change into animals. After the Titans went their separate ways, Gar had found work as a host of an animal show on the Animal Planet network. Since, then he had written books, mostly about endangered animals.

Gar was on her mind a lot. After years of working together, the two of them had been a romantic couple for a while. Although Raven had gone on dates since, the green teen was still the only boyfriend she'd ever had.

What had happened to their relationship? She'd gone off to college, while he went to Animal Planet. The long distance relationship soon cooled off, and they had gone their opposite ways. She'd heard from him last about three years ago.

Raven sighed. All of them had changed. Her violet hair and eyes were still there, of course, but she'd exchanged her leotards for business casual attire. She still loved hot tea and reading, but now she rarely meditated. Her emotions were still muted, but much freer than back 'in the day'. She watched television now, especially reruns of "Gar's World of Animals."

Dammit, she still loved him after all these years.

Wiping away a solitary tear, she locked the scrapbook up in her desk. She was lonely. She walked down to the parking lot, and drove away in her Firebird.

"I need to get out of this melancholy mood," she reprimanded herself.

She grabbed her cell phone and plugged it into the power source. That way she could talk without tying up her hands.

"Victor Stone Corporation," came a friendly female voice.

"Hello, this is Raven Roth, is Vic in?" she asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am," the voice said, "I'll connect you to his private line."

"This is Vic," a male voice grinned, "that you, Raven?"

"Yeah, it's me," she grinned, happy to hear his voice, "I needed to hear a friendly voice."

"Ya know you can call anytime, girl," he laughed. "I always have time for my old teammates."

"So have you heard from Dick," she asked, "or Gar?"

"Dick called last month, but it was business," he recalled. "He was interested in a Batmobile kind of car for himself. I sent him some plans, but he hasn't called back yet. You know how he is."

"Yeah," the former female superhero responded, "I know how he is. How are your wife T'lena, and the two mini machines?"

"Great," he laughed again, "you gotta visit soon, y'know. Vickie wants to see Auntie Raven again."

"I'll come soon, I promise. Now how about Gar?" she asked hopefully.

"Not a word from the grass stain," the big man sighed. "His web site claims he's "in the field" working on another book. I miss him. Have you…?"

"No," she said shortly, "I haven't heard from him either. I have to go, Vic. I'll email T'lena about a weekend to visit."

"You miss him, don't ya?" Vic asked.

"Yes," she mourned, "I miss him, and sometimes…"

Raven screamed as a car tried to run her off the road. She glowered at the driver. It was a deliberate act. Then a second car hit her from behind. She was banged up, but more angry than hurt. She pressed a button on her dashboard, which was a distress call to the FBI. She hoped someone would come soon.

"We have the woman," said a strange voice talking into a cell phone.

"Good, bring her to me," a somewhat familiar voice responded. It must have been on Speaker mode, because she could hear the voice distinctly.

"I don't think so moron," Raven growled. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted. The car was encased in black energy, and was floating now ten feet above the road.

She could hear police sirens in the distance. Alarmed, her assailants leaped back in their nondescript vans and took off at high speeds. She should've used her powers to stop the vehicles, she realized. Oddly enough, she'd never even considered doing that.

No license plates, she observed. Less than five minutes later, there were no less than five State Policemen around her.

Her identification made an instant impression on the cops. They were very respectful, and didn't push her on any issues. Fifteen minutes later, another vehicle arrived. It had no markings, but she knew it was FBI.

"Are you hurt, Miss Roth?" an agent asked. She shook her head in negation. "Do you think you were a specific target?"

"Yeah," she responded, "the perps were trying to abscond with me."

"Do you know who?" the dark suited man asked.

She frowned. She remembered now why the voice on the Speaker phone was so familiar. She knew it from her Titan's days. The voice at that time belonged to a kid, but said child was a major leader of a cult.

"Brother Blood, the younger one," she snarled. "It looks like he's back."

_Read and review, please. This is my first TT fic. I've done four Danny Phantom stories, but one had a cameo with the Titans. Another tale was a DP/TT crossover, which I just finished over the weekend. Remember that I'm trying to guess what Raven might be like at age 24. I'm also assuming her powers may have changed/improved over the years._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, the Network, or DC Comics. I suppose I should mention that I don't own the FBI, or Animal Planet Network.

Are We Still an "Us"? By Lar Lindor

Chapter two: "Where, Oh Where Did My Beast Boy Go?"

"This is Richard Grayson; I'm out of my office right now. If you leave your name, a message, and how to get in touch with you, I'll soon return your call. Beep!

"Dick, this is Raven. I need some research done. Call my cell."

Raven was sitting in her condo home. She was soaking in the hot tub when her phone rang. Muttering to herself, she walked over naked to answer.

"Raven Roth," she muttered.

"Raven, this is Rich Grayson. Long time no hear from. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Rich," the soaking wet girl smiled. "I need some info."

"No prob," the former Boy Wonder offered, "how can I help?"

"Two things," Raven listed, "one, I need to find Garfield. Two, I have reason to believe Brother Blood is active again. Can you dig around some?"

"Will do," the superhero/detective smirked, "I assume you still got the hots for

Gar?"

"Go screw yourself, Rich," Raven grumped.

"That's an unlikely scenario," he responded. "I'll get Oracle involved on these too. You'll hear from me soon."

"Oracle, that's Barb Gordon, right? She used to be Batgirl? You two still an item?" Raven probed. She was trying to get him back for his remark about Gar.

"That's not so easy to answer," the young detective sighed. "I should have some answers by the end of the week."

With that, he hung up. Raven sighed. That's Rich, for you. He's still uptight, and still hates small talk. Oh, well, he was great at his work. She could depend on him for good info.

The FBI insisted she take the next day off. A reputable body shop hauled the Firebird away to be repaired. Her job also sent a couple of stiffs to bodyguard her. Prince and Fielder were their names. She trusted her powers, but it was still nice to have the two around. After all, she did have to sleep sometimes.

She woke up feeling just a little sore from her adventure. She climbed into the whirlpool, and listened to music. Afterward, she pulled out old files on the lunatic fringe cult. She remembered them well. They had tried to sacrifice her once, and marry her off to Brother Blood 2. The Titans had saved her, and Gar had stopped the maniacal twelve year old cult leader.

Her cell phone rang over lunch. She'd just finished a nice salad. She'd taken up vegetarianism while she was dating Gar. She did eat fish, but otherwise she still kept it up.

"Raven Roth," she announced, picking up the cell. She flipped a special button on her phone automatically. It would record the conversation. She was taking no chances with the Brotherhood.

"Hello, Raven, this is Oracle," a cheerful voice greeted. "You met me as Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl some years ago." Relieved, Raven turned off the record feature

"I remember," Raven said simply, "what do you have for me, Barb?"

"Oracle, please, at least for business purposes," she was told. "By the way, let me give you my email address so you can contact me without involving Richard. Anyway, I've got info on Gar. Give me your email, and I'll download it. I'll send you my cell phone number, too."

Raven complied. She was familiar with Oracle, and even the FBI respected the girl's services. The police used Oracle, as did the Batman, and his pupils.

"Good stuff, Oracle," she remarked. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Raven. Contact me anytime. Oracle out."

Raven found herself calling Gar's secretary. This address was near Denali National Park in Alaska.

"Hello, this is Sally Maher," a perky voice responded, "I'm Mr. Logan's secretary."

"My name is Raven Roth," the dark girl started, "I knew Gar from the Teen Titans…"

"Certainly, Ms. Roth," the woman agreed. "Gar speaks of you, often. How can I help you?"

He speaks of her often? Well, that sounds promising.

"I need to reach him," Raven urged, "it's rather urgent."

"That's difficult, but not impossible," Sally cautioned. "He's doing research on Caribou migration. I'm guessing he'll be in Banff National Park in Alberta about now."

"He doesn't have his laptop with him?" Raven asked persistently.

"I suspect he's still in caribou form,' the woman theorized.

"Great," Raven snarled, "2,500+ square miles of wilderness to cover."

"Sorry, Ms. Roth," Sally cringed, "I suggest you stop here first if you're determined to locate him. I'll give you what data I can."

"Fine," the ex-Titan sighed, "expect me by the end of the week."

Raven snarled in frustration. Her choice of Gar for this case was professional, as well as personal. If she needed subtle, she'd call Nightwing. Vic was out of the business, but she called him for inventions or emotional support. Gar was, frankly, able to do what needed to be done. Gar had killed the notorious Madame Rouge, and would take a life when necessary. This case would probably lead to some major league violence. The half demon girl was determined to wipe out the Brotherhood once and for all.

"This time, Brother Blood," she swore, "you're going to prison or the cemetery."

Raven was on her cell again. "Terry, this is Raven. You heard about the attack on my life, right?"

"Yeah, Raven, I did," her supervisor acknowledged. "You sure this is the Brotherhood?"

"Positive," she decided. "I'm going after them. Do I need permission for a leave of absence?"

"Negative, Agent Raven," the man barked, "I'm considering this an assignment for you. Homeland considers them a terrorist group, so it is legit. Do you need some backup?"

"I got it covered, Terry, but thanks," the magic girl promised. "I'm pulling in one of the Titans. Can you have Annette get me transport to Denali Park in Alaska? Oh, and I'll need a place to stay while I'm there."

"I'm passing on the info. Annette says she'll take care of it. She'll fax everything to you. Good luck, Raven. Yell, if you need anything, okay?"

"Understood, Terry, and thank you. Raven out."

Raven insisted on ordering Chinese carry out food for her two temporary bodyguards. She ordered a special meatless meal for herself. She was disappointed when Dick didn't call that night. Oh well, even the world's second greatest detective can't do everything at once. 

The next morning did bring a call from Annette. Raven would leave late afternoon from Dulles International and fly directly to Anchorage, Alaska. She would then have a Chevy SUV to use for up to two weeks.

Terry had insisted on two things. One, the Agency would pick her up and drop her off at the airport. They would take no chance with the Brotherhood stealing a taxi. Second, she was to fly under an alias. She was booked as Avena Thor, an ID she'd used infrequently through the years. She went to her safe, and withdrew the false identifications and passport for that name.

Soon enough, her ride came. Her chauffeur was Terry himself. He laughed, and explained the agent he was planning to send got sent on a last minute assignment.

"Thanks, Terry. Tell me then, what the least favorite bird in D.C. is in summer?" she asked.

"The construction crane," he answered correctly. That confirmed his ID to Raven's mind. This was the real Terry.

"I'll need to stop at an ATM, and get some cash, please," the mysterious girl requested.

"No can do," Terry frowned, "we're being followed, and they have guns."

_Chapter two ends with a bit of a cliff hanger. I had some unexpected time this morning to write a chapter. Now I'll try to update still by Sunday or Monday night. If you read it, please do review it. It makes old Lar smile._


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, the Network, or DC Comics. I suppose I should mention that I don't own the FBI, or Animal Planet Network.

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm overwhelmed._

_Regarding the comment about Gar "being the only one willing to kill": _

_This is Raven's opinion._

_I'll explain it more in chapter 4, I would guess._

_Remember that I'm also using the regular TT comic book for inspiration about the characters. I'm a fan of the cartoon, too._

Are We Still an "Us"? By Lar Lindor

Chapter three: Chaos and Caribou

Another nondescript van pulled alongside Terry's government supplied car. The bad guys started trying to shoot out the tires. Failing at that, they attempted to shoot out the windows. Fortunately, for us, the tires were actually bulletproof, and so was the car.

"Persistent aren't they?" Terry smirked.

"You have no idea," Raven growled.

"Second van coming up and this one has a bazooka!" Terry yelled.

"Got it," Raven assured him. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The car was suddenly enveloped in the girl's dark powers. The bazooka shell bounced off harmlessly.

Raven wasn't going to let these clowns off easily. Suddenly her powers formed a wall right across the road in front of the two vans. They slammed into the makeshift wall at high speeds. The two FBI agents could hear the sounds of vans being smashed into scrap metal. Raven quickly lifted the wall so that no other cars would hit it.

Once again, the police were there in minutes. Evidently, some conscientious motorist had called 9-1-1. The cult members appeared to all be unconscious. Raven was distrustful, however, and insisted on going first. She was safely wrapped in her powers, and feared no attack.

"Long live the Brotherhood," cried a voice. Before anyone could react, the perp pulled out two grenades. One he detonated in his own vehicle, and he threw the other explosive into the matching van. There wasn't enough of the people left to identify.

"Aw, crud," Raven snapped. "Sorry, Terry, I moved too slow." With those words, exhausted from her exertions, she fainted.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven awoke some three hours later. She was in a dark place, and there was something strapped around her waist. Her eyes quickly adjusted, and she realized where she was.

She was in an airplane in First Class. There were only three other passengers in the section.

"Miss Thor?" a female voice called behind her.

Slowly Raven turned around. A smiling young woman of oriental descent was speaking to her. She was obviously a Flight Attendant.

"Umm, yes?" Raven muttered brilliantly.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Miss Thor," the cheerful voice beamed. This girl could have given Starfire a run at the Most Perky and Annoying Morning Behavior Contest.

"Hopefully, she won't offer me Tamerian Pudding of Goodness," Raven thought cynically.

"Your friend said you were still recovering from surgery. He feared you might sleep the whole flight. You missed the Canadian Rockies, you know."

"My surgery…yes, I am…still recovering," the super heroine stumbled on the fib. "How long until we touch down at… Anchorage?"

"We'll land in about two more hours, ma'am. May I offer you something to drink perhaps?"

"Hot tea and two Advil would be wonderful," her eyes focused on the girl's name plate, "Kory." _How coincidental. That was the translation of Starfire's name. Actually, it was Koriand'r, but close enough._

"I can do that," Kory said, bouncing off. "_Azar, that girl is annoying," Raven thought. She daydreamed of throwing the young woman off the plane. Then the girl began flying after the plane. She __was__ Starfire!_

"Miss Thor," Kory said, waking Raven, "Here's Advil, and here's your hot tea. You fell asleep before you could tell me what kind of tea you prefer. Ichose an Herbal Tea with Ginseng, I hope that's acceptable."

"Nice choice," Raven blinked, trying to force herself more awake. "Thank you, Kory," she muttered, remembering her manners.

Feeling better, the woman called Raven, sipped the delicious tea. It was delightfully quiet in here, with the other passengers sound asleep. She felt drowsy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Flashback: our first date-

"Rae, whatcha doin' Saturday evening?" the green boy asked.

"It's Raven, not Rae, Beast Boy," she reminded her teammate. "I have no plans for that evening, why do you ask?"

"Do you remember that charity event I hosted last week for the city?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I don't remember," she frowned, sipping her tea. "Why?" _He does a lot of charity work especially for environmental causes doesn't he? I guess I admire him for that. _

"He's adorable, too," 'Love' reminded her.

"Oh, shut up," the girl reminded Love. _Funny, she could almost hear her other emotions snickering. 'Hate' offered to scream at them all, of course._

"The city gave me two tickets for "Riverdance," would you, y'know, be willing to go with me, as my…date?" The boy cringed, as if he was expecting her to strike him. Oddly enough, she smiled, finding it cute.

"You want me to be your date?" she asked, smirking. "What about one of you little fan girls?"

"Look," he sighed, "if the answer is 'no', I understand." His ears drooped, and he turned away from her sadly. She felt his emotion. He was sad, and disappointed.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Yes, what?" he asked incredulously, turning around quickly.

"Yes, I'll be your date," she rolled her eyes. "I'd love to see Riverdance, and I guess I can tolerate you for one evening," she teased.

"Great, thank you, Raven," he gushed, "I really…"

"Don't push it, Garfield," she warned.

"Got it," he grinned. "I'll rent a tux."

"Oh, right, it would be formal," she growled. "Well, I guess this means going to the mall…"

"Did someone mention the Mall of Shopping?" a familiar voice squeaked.

Raven rolled her eyes dramatically. "Starfire, do you want to go to the Mall with me? I need to buy a formal dress, and probably some shoes."

"Wonderful!" the alien girl squealed in delight. "Then you accepted Garfield's invitation to the Dancing of Rivers?"

"You told Star?" Raven growled.

"I might've asked her for advice on how to ask you," he grinned sheepishly, then morphed into a sheep. "I gotta go." With those words, he retreated swiftly, grinning.

"I'm going on a date with Gar," Raven smiled to herself, dreamily. Starfire already had her purse in hand, and was dragging her off to the Mall.

End Flashback 1

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

24 year old Raven woke from her pleasant dream/memory. The 16 year old Raven within her protested, wishing to continue the Flashback. That had been their first date.

"We'll be landing in fifteen minutes," the pilot started. He continued his boring announcements, but Raven wasn't listening. She was excited, but nervous at the thought of seeing Garfield Logan again. Would the spark still be there?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hours later… Raven snickered at the main entrée at the restaurant she had chosen for the evening. The House Specialty at the Downtown Deli and Café in Anchorage was Reindeer Stew. She was tempted, but chose a vegetarian meal instead.

[If you don't know, a Reindeer and a Caribou is the same animal. By the way, I've been to this restaurant in Anchorage. The Reindeer Stew is delicious. My apologies for this disturbing image to my vegetarian readers and to all reindeer lovers.

The next morning, our heroine made the breath-taking drive to Denali. Arriving early for her appointment with Gar's secretary, she flew over the park. She was overwhelmed by the beauty of the park, its animals, and its mountain.

"I'll come back here for a vacation," she smiled to herself, "maybe Gar and I…" Blast it, she was daydreaming again. Just because she was seeing him didn't mean they'd get back together. Her brain was having problems fending off her heart.

"Guess what?" 'Love' piped up, "I'm back"

"I'm aware of you," Raven acknowledged, "however…"

"I know," Love chuckled, "shut up."

She knocked on the door of a small cabin. She had a pleasant surprise when the door was opened. Instead of a beautiful, curvy blonde for a secretary, Sally was fifty-ish, slightly plump, and gray haired.

"Hi, I'm Sally, you must be Miss Roth."

"Please call me Raven, and I'm pleased to meet you, Sally."

"This is Gar's office, the rest of the cabin is his living quarters," the secretary explained. My husband and I live next door. You might want to take Mr. Logan some warm clothing, and some personal items. I'll pack a bag."

"Thank you, Sally," Raven smiled warmly.

"How do you plan to get to Banff?" Sally asked.

"I'll drive, I guess," the magical woman shrugged. "How far is it?"

"Ms. Raven, Banff is almost a 40 hour drive from here. Would you like me to arrange a private plane to get you there? My husband and I would be glad to take your SUV back to Anchorage for you. I wanted to go down there anyway."

"That would be nice, thank you," Raven grinned. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, we'll take the train back to here," the middle aged woman explained. "I'll call my son Steve. He owns a private plane, and he could use the work."

Minutes later, the trip was planned. Raven's government issued credit card paid for the trip, and she gave Steve a generous tip in cash. Steve needed the money, as he was saving up money to buy an engagement ring for his longtime girlfriend.

Raven was still tired, and it was a long, long flight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Flashback 2: Our First Date

"So did you have fun, Raven?" the green teen asked.

"Riverdance" was wonderful, Gar," she smiled. "I must admit I had fun with you, as well."

"Really?" he asked, and then stopped. "I mean, would you like to go out again…with me?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Come on, we better get home before Uncle Robin gets worried about us."

"Yeah," he laughed, "you're right."

"Remember that I'm always right, Green Boy," she grinned, "wait, B.B. Before we got back to fighting crime and stuff…" With that, she gently kissed his green, and now red, cheek."

"Wow," he exclaimed.

End: Flashback 2

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven had been in the small private plane for just over 8 hours. They had stopped once for fuel. There was plenty of soda, and bottled water in the fridge, but not much in the way of food. Steve apologized, explaining that he had forgotten in the rush to get the plane ready for the spur of the moment flight.

A veracious Raven landed in a small private air strip. She thanked the young pilot, and looked for a car rental place. The locals explained that there was nothing available for a hundred miles.

"I can fly, then, thanks anyway," she smirked. Calling on her powers, she flew away, heading towards the park ranger's office. The air strip employees' jaws dropped.

You'd think they have never seen a flying woman before.

"I'm glad to be wearing jeans," she thought belatedly. "A dress could have been embarrassing." The jeans and a flannel shirt felt good even though it was spring. She also was wearing a good pair of hiking boots, and had a backpack. She hoped she was adequately prepared for what could be a long and difficult search.

A half hour later she landed by a small wooden building marked "Park Ranger's Office." She quickly brushed her short violet hair, and tried to make herself presentable.

The Park personnel were friendly, but not particularly helpful. They pointed out that, yes, they had a helicopter, but, no, they couldn't use it to help her search. She smiled and showed them some excellent pictures of Benjamin Franklin in green. [One hundred dollar bills, U.S. Currency.

The pictures helped where her credentials failed. One ranger was suddenly more than willing to day a vacation day to fly her around the park. In fact, a local game biologist had been tracking the caribou only days ago. The ranger had a good idea where to begin their search.

The best she could do for food was a Concessions stand. She managed to find a salad that wasn't too stale. "Oh well," she thought, "it's slightly better than starving."

A three hour helicopter flight put them on the track of the caribou herd. Their path, the ranger informed her, was uniform. They should be able to catch up with the animals within an hour or two.

Two hours and twenty minutes later Raven saw a large herd of animals in a meadow. There had to be hundreds of the large ruminants.

"This is their calving season," the ranger explained. "Should I find a place to land near here?"

"No need," Raven smiled. She opened the door and jumped out of the helicopter. The daring ex-super heroine wished she could see the ranger's surprised face. She glided gently to the ground.

The caribou were a quarter of a mile distant. The ranger had warned her that coming any closer would spook the animals. Shrugging, she decided to hike rather than fly for now. She just had to get close enough to spot one green caribou.

She felt suddenly that she was being watched. She flew up a nearby pine tree, and waited for developments. Minutes later, a pack of wolves walked up the path she had just vacated. She didn't fear the wolves directly; she knew the predators were stalking the caribou. Wolves, Gar had explained on his show, do not predate on humans. The only possible exceptions would be an old and sickly animal, or one with rabies.

Still, she conceded, flying was probably safer from now on. She flew high above the tree tops silently circling the immense herd. They could only possibly be one green caribou, of course. How hard could it be to find Gar?

"Dammit, Garfield Logan, where are you?" she snarled to herself. Suddenly she spotted a solitary bull on the fringe of the forest. The large green animal was in danger she realized. The wolves were approaching Gar stealthily. Increasing her speed, she landed beside the green animal.

The animal lowered his horns as if to defend himself against her.

"Gar isn't supposed to stay in one form for a long period," she remembered.

"He doesn't remember who he is," she realized. "Gar doesn't know me either."

"Garfield Logan, it's me, Raven," she spoke soothingly, trying to calm the agitated beast. She repeated herself twice. The third time the animal cocked his head to the side, as if trying to understand.

The wolves were now stalking Gar. The caribou who was a man sniffed the air and looked frightened. It was now or never. If she didn't get through to him now he would panic and run.

"Gar, please," she begged, "you're not a caribou, you're a human. Change back, Gar, you can do this."

The wolves paused, upset that the human was between them and their prey.

"Rrraaaveeeennnn?" bleated the animal.

She smiled, "Yes, it's me, Garfield Logan. Change to your human form, and we'll talk."

The green creature suddenly began to shrink. His antlers disappeared, and his long snout shortened. Then his tail vanished, and his hooves became hands and feet. Minutes later the former caribou was now a naked man on all fours.

Smelling no potential supper nearby, the wolves vanished back into the forest.

"Oh," she blushed, "that's why Sally had me bring his some clothes."

Of course, she'd seen him naked before. After all, they'd dated for two years. His hair was terribly long, and matted. His beard also was long, and unkempt.

"Hey, Raven," he grinned, "it's kind of cold out here, eh? I guess I'd better change to another animal. It's better than being cold."

He instantly morphed into a green kitten. Mewing, he jumped into her arms. He kissed her face with his sandpapery little tongue. Laughing, he jumped to the ground.

"I have clothes for you, Gar. Sally sent them."

"Oh, thanks," he grinned as she handed him the backpack, "turn around while I change, will you?"

"Sure," she smiled. Minutes later, she sensed him right behind her. He was now dressed, and grinning at her. He embraced her briefly, but warmly.

"You look great, you know," he confessed. "You're prettier than ever."

"That's because you've been staring at oversized deer women for months," she accused. "Did you choose a mate?"

"Hardly," he smirked, "I never mix work and pleasure."

"Whatever," she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"What brings you to Canada?" he asked. "Obviously, you were searching for me, but why?"

"It's a long story," she began.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, the Network, or DC Comics. I suppose I should mention that I don't own the FBI, or Animal Planet Network. I don't own a pet caribou either, just a dog named Mollie and a cat named Hobbsie Cat.

_Okay, I'm not a fan of song fics, but the song in this chapter really seemed appropriate._

Are We Still an "Us"? By Lar Lindor

Chapter four: "A Long Story Indeed"

"Wow," that's a long story indeed," Gar sighed, as she finished.

"I warned you," she smiled. "Are you in or not?"

"I'm in," he answered, "because you're my friend. In addition, I gathered that you picked me 'cuz you missed me."

She blushed prettily. "Yes," she said simply.

"I missed you, too, Raven."

She wanted to kiss him. She wished she could tell him that she still loved him. Above all, she wished she knew what he felt. However, she had promised herself not to 'read' his emotions. It was tempting, though.

"You said I'm the only Titan willing to kill when necessary. I'm not sure that is altogether true. I did kill Madame Rouge, and others, it's true. I still feel guilty about that," he confessed.

"I didn't mean anything…" she began.

"Let me finish, please. Part of it is the nature of my powers. I can't knock people out with my fists (usually), or hit them with a Batarang like Robin. Vic could take people out with his sonic booms. When I change into a lion or grizzly, my fangs and claws are deadly. I can become a King Cobra, and poison you. So, yes, I can kill, but I'll never get used to killing."

"I brought up some bad memories for you, Gar," she sighed. "I didn't intend to hurt you like that."

"You didn't hurt me," he smiled gently. "I just wanted you to know how I feel about the issue. However, I'm familiar with the Brotherhood. I realize this battle will have some casualties. I just hope we both can survive this one."

"Me too," she said simply. "I can always call the FBI in if necessary."

"Yeah," he said grimly. "What say we head to a town? I need a hot shower, a haircut, and a shave. A good meal would be great, too. I've been eating lichen forever."

"Sounds wonderful," she grinned. "There's a city named Banff south of here. Shall we fly?"

Gar morphed into a bald eagle. "Race ya," he chuckled.

"You'll lose, then," she giggled. They tried to race at first, but gave it up. They missed being close beside each other.

A half hour flight brought them to the town. They landed and walked, not wishing to draw attention to themselves.

"Raven, I'm green. I can't help but draw attention to myself."

"I knew that," she blushed, having forgotten that little detail.

"Su-re you did," he scolded.

He found a barber shop. "I'll get us a hotel room," she promised.

"Only one room?" he asked mischievously.

"Shut up, Gar," she threatened.

"I sleep only on the left side," he reminded her.

"I remember, Gar." she stated sassily, "I've slept with you before, or don't you remember?"

He laughed uneasily, having lost this round of teasing. "Oh, yes," he chuckled, "I remember, all right." Then Gar surprised her by singing:

It's the stuff that dreams are made of;  
it's the slow and steady fire.  
It's the stuff that dreams are made of;  
it's your heart and souls desire.  
It's the stuff that dreams are made of."

"Carly Simon, sang that, right?" she reminisced. "You played that the first time we…"

"…made love," he finished her sentence when she hesitated. "Yeah, it's a pretty old song, but it's a classic."

"So were we," she said so quietly he barely heard her. "So were we."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After his haircut, and shave Gar felt much better. Raven still wasn't at their agreed meeting spot so he decided to walk around a little. He quickly located an ATM, and withdrew some cash. Then he located a pizza place named Aardvark's [a real pizza place in Banff that promised him they made an excellent veggie pizza.

Then he walked back to the street corner. This time he spotted Raven. The sight of her still made his beat skip a beat. He still felt something for her, and was almost certain she still had feelings for him, too. Would Gar and Raven 2 be successful? He wasn't sure, but it looked like he would soon find out.

"Ooo, you look nice, Gar. I got us a hotel," she assured him. "Do you want to grab a quick shower before we get some food?"

"Sounds good," he agreed. "There's a place on the next block that makes a good veggie pizza. As least, it smells good. That okay with you?"

She nodded. He was neatly clean shaven, and nicely groomed.

"Wow," she thought, "he's more handsome than ever."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Twenty minutes later Garfield looked and smelled like a human. Caribou bathe by walking through (often) muddy rivers. Still he'd gotten so much data in his head by migrating with the herd. It was a study of the large herbivore, and of the wolves which followed the traveling animals. He felt this would be fine material for a book.

He found her at the pizza place as promised. Before sitting down he reached over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted. Her face flushed at the compliment.

"You're the only one who's ever called me that," she acknowledged warmly.

"Every one else is blind then," he insisted, sitting down.

The young waitress seemed to be having an animated conversation with two young parents and their grade school aged offspring.

"I'll ask, but it has to be him," she insisted. She was whispering of course, but his hearing was several times more acute than any humans.

"Are you Gar Logan, the animal guy from Animal Planet?" the waitress blurted.

"Yes, I am," Gar admitted. "You can tell the kids its okay to come over."

A whole two seconds passed before the children rushed to his table.

"Hi, I'm Teddy, and I'm ten," the boy said. The girl nudged him. "Right I didn't forget it. This is Susie and she's eight."

"I'm Gar Logan," he announced proudly, and this is my friend Raven. We were both in the Teen Titans."

"Wow," the girl said. "Wait, does that mean you were Beast Boy?" Gar nodded, and showed them his small fang. He noticed then that several families were now gathered around them.

"Mr. Logan," a woman said, "You saved Animal Planet Network after the Croc Hunter died."

"Maybe," he admitted, "but they had some good shows besides mine. You have to say it, though, Steve Irwin was the greatest." Several voices agreed.

"Did you know him?" a child asked.

"No," Gar said sadly. "I was in the Titans when Steve died. I did have Terri and Bindi on my show a few times, though."

The owner came out with a camera. He took pictures of Gar and Logan by themselves, and with the children. The green skinned man promised to sign the pictures when they were developed.

"Come on, everyone, let us eat," he laughed, gently shooing the kids (and their parents) back to their own tables.

"The kids love you," Raven acknowledged. He nodded; too busy stuffing his face to speak. "You're still great with audiences, and I still freeze up."

"We all have our strengths and our weaknesses," he insisted.

"You have weaknesses?" she teased.

"You know I do," he declared. "I can be pretty immature, for one."

"I suppose so," she sighed. Suddenly, she felt he was like a ray of sunshine, and she was a dark little rain cloud. He enjoyed celebrity, and she hated it. No wonder people loved him. She'd had a fan club, of course, but they were mostly gloomy, book-crazed teenaged girls. Girls that was creepy; just like Raven.

"Great pizza," he decided.

"Yeah," she pouted. She remembered now that this issue had come up in their two year relationship. He was happy, and friendly, but she was shy, and sullen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven was still bumming when they finished their meal. Suddenly, the small town was alive was the sound of police sirens. They looked at each other, each thinking the small thing: Titans, Go!

The two trotted over to where the police cars were pulling up.

"Can we help?" Gar asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" snapped an officer.

"I think I'm Changeling, and she thinks she's Raven," Gar responded. "We're ex-Teen Titans."

"Never heard of you, and never heard of any Titans," growled the same cop.

Gar shrugged, and the two prepared to leave.

"Aren't you two super heroes?" an older cop asked. "You're Justice League from the U.S. right?"

"Close enough," Raven said, "what's going on?"

"Some guy holding some folks hostage," the cop replied. "That's all we know so far."

"I can get inside without being seen," Gar offered. "Then I can give you the info."

The cop looked at his fellow officers. They shrugged. "Do it."

Suddenly Gar was gone, and in his place was a green mouse. He slipped under the door. Gar was used to this duty. He'd often been the one to assess situations like this for the Titans. Minutes later, he was outside again.

"I can handle it," he reassured the cops. "Raven? Same old plan?"

"I'm the back up, and protect the crowd from stray shots," the woman smiled. "It's your call, officers."

The senior officer nodded. "Be careful," he warned.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Her powers now surrounded the building. If the perp tried to shoot at the police, the bullets would be absorbed.

Gar the mouse entered the building again. The gunman had a sawed off shotgun in his nervous hands. He had the weapon pointed toward a pregnant woman. The other hostages were an older man, and an older woman.

The green changeling was watching for an opportunity. He didn't want to take any chances with the hostages' lives.

"Hey," he shouted, "what's that witch doing out there? This better not be a trick. The gunman rushed to the front, momentarily forgetting the hostages in his anger.

"Hey," a voice whispered in his ear. The armed man turned around to face a Grizzly Bear. The bear acted before the man could even think of using his shotgun. The bear's huge paw (but not his claws) slammed into the side of her man's head. He went down like a pole axed steer. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

The hostages were terrified at what they'd just seen. Swiftly, Gar changed into his human form.

"You're free, friends," he smiled. Abruptly, the hero turned around and left the building.

"What'd you do to get his attention?" Gar asked Raven when he rejoined her.

"Walked around like I was a witch casting a spell," she answered. "Just playing on people's superstitions."

"Ah, good deal," he grinned. "It's all yours, officers. Please excuse us."

"Thanks for the assist," one of the cops yelled.

A large man suddenly stood in front of them. He looked like he was ready to break out in tears.

"What can we do for you, sir?" Gar asked.

"That was my pregnant wife, and my parents," the man replied. "God bless you for saving them."

"You're welcome," Gar and Raven said together.

They quickly watched as the woman came running to her husband's arms. Both were crying, and talking at the same time. The older couple quickly joined them.

"You tired?" the green hero asked.

"I'm exhausted," the violet haired hero replied.

"Let's go, then," he smirked. "I think we've done our good deed for today." He reached out and gently took her hand. The two walked to the hotel hand-in-hand.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Curse you, and your incompetent squadron!" the youth raved. He was surrounded by devotees, all clothed in simple robes. "She could've died!"

"Sorry, master, I take responsibility for their actions," a robed man volunteered.

"Excellent," the young man mumbled. Without warning, he stuck his clawed hand into the man's chest. He pulled out the poor man's heart, and showed it to him. The man fell.

"Let this be an example," he said. "No more bumbling! Raven Roth is to be captured, but not harmed."

"Brother Blood! Brother Blood! Long live the Brotherhood!" the crowd chanted.

"Damned straight," he growled. "Soon, my dear Raven, we'll meet again."

_Well, I updated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I thank you for the kind reviews. Next chapter: some fluff, and some action. __As you see, I haven't forgotten the Brotherhood._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, the Network, or DC Comics. I suppose I should mention that I don't own the FBI, or Animal Planet Network. 

Are We Still an "Us"? By Lar Lindor

Chapter five: "Three Phone Calls"

Gar's perspective:

We walked hand in hand back to the hotel. It was only mid afternoon, but we were exhausted. We both decided to nap. The room was nice. I offered to pay half, but she insisted that she was on a generous expense account.

"Fine," I said, "but then I insist on taking you out for a nice dinner tonight."

"Sounds good," she smiled, "but I don't have any nice clothes."

"Then we'll go to the Mall of Shopping before we eat," I laughed.

She suddenly looked sad. "I miss her, you know."

"Star?" I said, "Yeah, I miss her, too."

We lay down for a couple of hour's nap (separate beds). The separate beds are a good thing at this point. I care for her, but I'm not sure if…Well, let's just say I'm not sure-about a lot of things.

Her cell phone alarm woke us both. "Hey, Gar," she said. "The office said there's a Lap Top that I can use. I need to do some research. I'll be back in an hour or so, and then we can shop."

"Sounds fine," I responded, yawning. She looked at me strangely. She is expecting something, and I'm not sure what it is. She may be able to read emotions, but I don't have that ability.

"See ya," she sighed. Dammit, it's just like our relationship years ago. I don't know what's going on half the time.

I must've been dozing off, when I heard a cell phone ring. I knew it wasn't mine: mine has the Looney Tunes theme for a ringer. I spotted Raven's cell on her bed.

"This is Raven's phone," I answered.

"Grass Stain?" a familiar voice answered incredulously.

"You big trash can!" I yelled playfully. "How are you doin', Vic?"

"Better than you, as always," he responded.

"In your dreams, and my nightmares," I laughed. "Seriously, Vic, how are you, and your family?"

"Great, great," he assured me. "You and Raven are coming to visit, right? After the mission, I mean."

"Yeah, I'll visit while I'm in the states," I answered carefully.

"Meaning you're not staying," he said, almost making it a recrimination.

"Not sure," I said, again being evasive.

"Is Raven there?" he asked.

"No, she'll be gone for a while."

"Good. We can talk then," he said mysteriously.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"I'm not pulling any punches, Gar. She still loves you, did you know that?"

I sighed. "I suspected, Vic. This is tough for me, y'know."

"Why?" he asked.

"Vic," I sighed. "I've loved her since forever. You know that. I love her now, but it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Did you know she was the one that broke up with me?" I asked angrily.

"No," he answered a little more patiently. "She said you both decided it was best."

"That's B.S.," I snapped. "She called me, and broke it off. I was actually thinking about proposing, Vic. Then all of a sudden, she gives me a "Dear John call."

"I never knew, Gar. I swear it."

"I know," I said. "Sorry, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It hurt-it still hurts. Now…I just don't know. Maybe it's a trust issue now."

"You're afraid…" he began.

"That she'll dump me again," I finished the sentence. "Sounds like she's idealized some details, like who dumped who. I think she forgot how much we fought, too."

"I thought you too were happy," he protested.

"We were," I corrected myself, "but you know how different our personalities are. We're still that way. Our -shall we say- 'love life' was so good, we tended to forget the problems."

"So what are you going to do, Gar? You can't play with her feelings, you know."

"I know, but it's difficult," I defended myself. "Part of me wants to pick up right where we left off."

"And the other part?" he asked.

"Wants to run away screaming," I confided. "Look, I'm committed to this mission with her. Then if we survive, I guess we'll have to see."

"I'm sorry," he said contritely. "Keep me informed, okay?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Talk to you soon, and I'll visit-with or without her."

Minutes later the phone rang again.

"Raven Roth's phone," I said again.

"Garfield, is that you?" another familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, Rich, it's me."

"It's been way too long," he said warmly.

"It has," I agreed. "What's up? Raven's out of the room right now."

"Where are you two?" the former Robin asked.

"Banff, Alberta, Canada," I informed him. "Do you know about this mission?"

"Affirmative, that's why I'm calling. I did some foot work as Nightwing, and had Oracle do some research, too. The Brotherhood has a new complex, and it's not far from where Raven lives. It's on the Virginia/West Virginia border."

"You want to tell me over the phone, or should I give you an email address?"

"The second would be more secure, Gar." Nightwing/Dick Grayson affirmed.

"Fine, I'll give you my Yahoo account. it secure, Gar?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Send when ready. I'll check it when Raven is with me."

"Acknowledged," Rich said formally. Then more personally: "Gar, are you two together?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, so I guess the answer is 'no.'"

"I understand. Keep in contact, will you? Rich out."

Just like that he was done. He's still a bit of a stiff. How he and Star stood each other, I'll never know. Of course, they said the same about Rae and me.

I walked downstairs, and asked the clerk where Raven was. The young brunette woman pointed to a small door labeled "Internet room/L'Internet."

"You are Monsieur Logan from Animal Planet Network?" the clerk asked with a heavy French accent.

"Oui," I said in the only French word I know.

"I loved your show, and your specials. Will you be doing a special soon?" she inquired conversationally.

"I'm not certain," I answered, "but I'll be writing another book soon."

I signed an autograph book for her, and then knocked on the Internet room door.

Raven opened immediately. She looked like she'd been crying. "Oh, hi, Gar."

"Vic and Rich both called right after you left." I said. _Why was she crying? What have I done now, or better yet, what haven't I done?_

"Do I need to call them both back right away?" she asked curiously.

"You should call Vic soon, I imagine," I responded. "Rich sent us info about the Brotherhood. He sent it to my Yahoo account." Sitting down, I quickly downloaded the data.

"Interesting," she agreed. "If you excuse me, I'll forward this to my boss at the Bureau." Taking the not too subtle hint, I left her alone.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in the room." I shrugged.

"Mmm-hmm," she acknowledged, dismissing me.

I lay back down on the bed. What do I want from her? I need to know. It's getting awkward already.

"Do I love her?" _My inner voice said "yes."_

"Do I want to be with her? _Yes, again._

"Can I trust her not to end it again?" _That's the big question, isn't it?_

"Don't answer questions with questions." _Sorry._

"So how do I bring this up? _Just say it. _

Flashback #3: The break up.

My office phone rang. "Hello, Gar," my girlfriend of two years greeted me.

"Oh, hey, Raven. This is a nice surprise. It's my turn to call, after all."

"I think we need to talk, Garfield," she blurted.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"We need to talk about us."

"What about us?" I asked, rather curious.

"How do you feel about this long distance relationship?" she inquired.

"Well, it's not ideal, of course. I miss you. Why?"

"I'm not certain I can do this anymore, Gar."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" I almost yelled. "Are you breaking up with me?"

She sighed. "I love you, Garfield, but it's just not working. I need to see you on a day to day basis. I miss our daily interaction. I miss sleeping with you. This is…hard."

"I know, I know," I said, stunned. "We don't have to break up, though. We can work on this…"

"Sorry, I just think it's best."

"That makes one of us," I snapped.

She sobbed. "Goodbye, Garfield Logan, I'll always love you."

"If you love me, you won't break up with me. Not like this anyway. I'll fly to the university this weekend…"

"No." she sniffed.

"Fine. It's over then," I screamed, "just as you want!" I hung up. Respecting her wishes (or so I thought) I left her alone. Three years I left her alone. Now she comes back into my life.

End Flashback #3.

"Gar?" she called, opening the door.

"Yeah?" I replied curtly.

"I'm sorry. I let the scene at the pizza place get to me. You've always been so great with people, and I'm not. You're popular. You like people, and I'm solitary."

"We both have our strengths, Rae, I mean Raven."

"What are mine, then?" she asked seriously.

"Loyalty, courage, strength of character, and a wicked sense of sarcasm."

"Thank you," she smiled ever so slightly. "Now what's bothering you?"

"Did you 'read' me again?"

"Sorry," she cringed. "Now answer the question."

"Why did you break up with me, Raven?"

_This wasn't the chapter I had originally planned to write. However, after much thought, I felt now would be the best time to get to that final question before anything happens between them. So, readers, I ask for your patience. Trust me, I am going somewhere with this story. Next chapter there will be some Brotherhood scenes at the very least. By the way, plan for some scary scenes with Brother Blood. He is, as I see him, a bloodthirsty maniac. Expect a new chapter by Sunday night._

_Lar_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, the Network, or DC Comics. I suppose I should mention that I don't own the FBI, or Animal Planet Network. 

Are We Still an "Us"? By Lar Lindor

Chapter six: "Overdue Talks"

Raven's perspective:

This is the very first time I've ever lied to Gar Logan. I really didn't need to go online to do work. I just needed to get away. We're going to dinner tonight. If it wasn't for all our history you'd call this a date, for sure.

Now I sob, and bawl using songs from my MP3 to cover the sounds of my weeping. I love him so very much. I want to be with him forever. If he asked, I'd run away and marry him. I called up the song I called "The Gar Song."

**"Because You Loved Me"**

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

[I'm pretty sure Celine Dion has a copyright on this. I'm not a Celine fan, (gag) but I thought the song was appropriate. 

Then I just cried some more.

It should be easy. We have a super history together. He was my first love, first kiss, and I lost my virginity to him. We battled together, and saved each other's lives countless times.

Then we separated while I went to Ohio State. Gar was hosting in his own show for Animal Planet. He was living in Vancouver, B.C. I was hopelessly in love, and became shockingly dependent on him. We'd been together with the Titans for so very long.

Then I messed it all up. Well, it's time to be an adult. I need to face Garfield Logan and explain the inexplicable to him. I broke our relationship off. There, I said it. I lied to Vic about it. I made up a story of a mutual decision, la la la. Somewhere along the line, I started lying to myself, too. I came to believe the lie.

Time to face the music. I just acted like a jerk to him. I'm going upstairs, and I'm not going to stop talking until we're either back together, or he tells me to take a flying leap.

"Gar?" I called, opening the door.

"Yeah?" he replied curtly.

"I'm sorry. I let the scene at the pizza place get to me. You've always been so great with people, and I'm not. You're popular. You like people, and I'm solitary."

"We both have our strengths, Rae, I mean Raven."

"What are mine, then?" I asked seriously.

"Loyalty, courage, strength of character, and a wicked sense of sarcasm."

"Thank you," I smiled ever so slightly. "Now what's bothering you?"

"Did you 'read' me again?"

"Sorry," I cringed. "Now answer the question."

"Why did you break up with me, Raven?"

Crap, Crap, and double crap. So much for easing into this conversation.

"It was a long time ago, Gar." I sighed.

"Yes, it was," he frowned. "You know why I have to ask now, right?"

"Let's pretend I don't know. Then you can tell me."

"Fine, we'll play it that way. You still love me, don't you?" he asked sincerely.

Nodding, I read his face, and his feelings. I thought my confession would lead to kissing, and maybe something else. Now I'm not sure of anything.

"I still love you, Raven. I never stopped loving you. I would've done anything to stay a couple. You broke my damned heart, Rae. It's still broken. Did you know that?"

"I'm sorry, Garfield. I know I hurt you badly."

"You don't know shit, Raven Roth!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven's Flashback: The break up. [The words in italics are her conscience, or perhaps her emotions speaking to her, if you prefer.

My office phone rang. "Hello, Gar," I greeted my wonderful boyfriend.

"Oh, hey, Raven. This is a nice surprise. It's my turn to call, after all."

"I think we need to talk, Garfield," I blurted. _Don't do this, Raven. Stop, this is the stupidest thing you've ever done._

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"We need to talk about us."

"What about us?" he asked, sounding curious.

"How do you feel about this long distance relationship?" I inquired.

"Well, it's not ideal, of course. I miss you. Why?"

"I'm not certain I can do this anymore, Gar."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" he yelled. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I sighed. "I love you, Garfield, but it's just not working. I need to see you on a day to day basis. I miss our daily interaction. I miss sleeping with you. This is…hard."

"I know, I know," he said, acting stunned. "We don't have to break up, though. We can work on this…"

"Sorry, I just think its best." _Do you really, really want this, girl? You still have time to change your mind. _

"That makes one of us," he snapped. _He hadn't talked to me like that in ages. He's usually so kind to me. I mean we fight, but…_

I sobbed. "Goodbye, Garfield Logan, I'll always love you."

"If you love me, you won't break up with me. Not like this anyway. I'll fly to the university this weekend…"

"No." I sniffed. _Stop it, stop it, and stop it. My emotions are screaming in agony. Love is inconsolable. Even Hate just called me stupid. Knowledge refuses to acknowledge my very existence. _

"Fine. It's over then," he screamed, "just as you want!"

Then my wonderful, loving Gar hung up. Three cursed, miserable years I've spent in retched loneliness. There's been a thousand times I wanted to call him. Call him, and beg for another chance. Plead with him for a chance to hit the 'undo' button.

"How about if I say I don't know why I did it?" I attempted.

"Then," he replied, "I say goodbye, Raven. No more talking, no more chances."

"You mean that, don't you?"

"Very much so," he replied. "I need to know, Raven. I learned some things from

our years in the Titans. One was simple: you have to trust your teammates. I knew you four had my back. I would die for any of you in battle, and I felt each of you would do that for me. I was ready to kill Adonis to save you, and I wouldn't have regretted it."

"That's beautiful, Gar. Let me say…"

"Stop it," he commanded. "I'm not finished. If we start a relationship, I have to be able to trust you to stay around this time. If we start, I want to finish. If that sounds like it means marriage, then fine. I'm willing to make a forever kind of commitment to you. Right now, though, I don't trust you, Rae."

"I was losing myself, and it scared the hell out of me." Gar stopped, and looked at me. Some of his anger had played itself out.

"That makes sense except for one thing. Why couldn't you stay around to work things out with me? I'd have taken a Leave of Absence from my show to be with you. You didn't allow me any chance at all," he snarled.

I hung my head in shame. This was it. He was ready to walk out of my life for a second time. This time I knew it would be forever. No wonder I feel such conflicting emotions from him.

"No answer?" he snapped. "I understand, I guess. It wasn't meant to be, Rae. I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things." His voice was cold, and unemotional. He sounds like I used to sound.

"Goodbye, my love," he said more gently. "I'll love you always, Raven Roth."

Suddenly my powers freaked out. The black forces closed the door, effectively locking him in with me.

"No," I commanded. "It's my turn to talk, and your turn to listen." I grew in size, just like that time I freaked out on Dr. Light. My demon side was very close to taking over.

"When I was fourteen I was scared of your powers. You scared me to death sometimes. You don't scare me anymore, Rae. I know you can beat me up, or even kill me. That's a given. I cannot match powers with you. I'm leaving, and you'll have to kill me to stop me."

"Please, don't leave," I sobbed. "I can't live without you. Not again."

"Then explain our break up in a way I can understand."

"Can we sit down and talk about it?" I begged. My powers deflated, like a burst balloon.

He simply nodded.

"I panicked. I was scared, and I panicked. I made the worst decision of my whole life. That's saying something, 'cuz I've made some stupid decisions before. I nearly destroyed the world. I tried to kill all of you. I…" I started sobbing. Sobbing like my heart was breaking into little pieces.

"Its okay, Rae," he comforted. Just like that, I was in his strong arms.

"I understand. Panic is something I can relate to. Look, I want to stay with you. Just remember, I'm not saying 'let's forget everything and be a couple again.'"

I just looked up at him. "Can we at least try?"

"Yeah, we can try. Go wash your face, and let's go get some clothes. We'll get a nice dinner. It'll be our second first date. Then we go take care of Brother Blood. After that…"

"Agreed, but I need one thing, first," I sighed. Pulling his face down to mine, I kissed him. It was a long, long kiss. I hadn't been kissed since Gar, and I put three years of loneliness into it.

"Wow," he said simply. "I've missed that, you know. You're still the only woman I've 'been with' believe it or not."

"No sex for you for three years?" I giggled as he shrugged. "Me either."

"I think we'd better change the subject," he admitted. "I don't make love to women on the first date, or in this case, before the first date."

"Spoilsport," I teased. "Fine, let's go to this Mall of Shopping?"

TT fluff alert TT fluff alert

Somewhere in the Shenandoah Mountains:

"Where is that $# woman?" screamed Brother Blood. Devotees bowed, while his assistants gulped. They were terrified of his moods. Last time he'd been like this a man got his heart handed to him. Literally.

"We're searching, my lord," one tried.

"We have spies everywhere."

"It's like she disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Stop!" He bellowed. "I've endured enough of your insipid excuses. I demand results. I want to know where Raven is, and I want to know now!"

"She'll be coming to you, lord. I guarantee it," said a new voice.

"Who exactly are you?" Blood growled dangerously. "Are you a new convert?"

"My name is Tower, and I was her friend," the man said, lifting his hood. "But my loyalty belongs to the Brotherhood." He tossed his long black hair, and his eyes flashed fire. It was the look of a man possessed.

Brother Blood smiled. He would test this one, of course. That was beyond a doubt, but he liked the man's eyes. He didn't mind madness. He didn't mind it at all.

_There, I've created another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. This is (by far) my most popular story. I'll be busy for the weekend, but I'll start a new chapter by Monday, I should think. _

_Lar_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, the Network, or DC Comics. I suppose I should mention that I don't own the FBI, or Animal Planet Network. 

_I promised some violence, and this chapter fulfills it. There's more fluff for the rest of you. Most of my stories contain a lot of violence, but I'm learning to write romance. So, who is the man called 'Tower?'_

Are We Still an "Us"? By Lar Lindor

Chapter seven: "Dying and Dancing"

"Towers" perspective:

Well, I'm in for what that means. Grayson owes me big time for this mission. Yeah, I owed him a huge favor, but this is ridiculous. Face it, being sneaky is 'Wing's thing. Why couldn't he get the new Robin for this gig?

I removed the black hair wig, as I stood in front of the mirror. Good thing Rich gave me a device to detect "bugs" and secret cameras. I found both of them in my room. He also showed me how to shut them off.

Brother Blood talked to me today. I convinced him that Raven would come to him, and he need not track her down. It's true; of course, Gar and Raven are on their way. Then I'll help them take the Brotherhood apart.

I turned on my lap top.

I "IM'ed Oracle.

Tower: Birdofprey1?

Bird: Here.

Tower: Tower here.

Bird: U In?

Tower: Yes

Bird: Met head loon?

Tower: Yes. OMG. U sure we r secure?

Bird: No worries. Need help?

Tower: Over my head.

Bird: Sry.

Tower: NW owes me big 4 this

Bird: yeah

Tower: gotta go.

Bird: out

There were footsteps outside my room. I stopped typing, and put away the lap top. I'd convinced Blood that I needed it. I'm supposedly a former low level FBI guy with a grudge against Raven. Oracle supplied a convincing history for the man called Tower.

Now it's my job to get as close as possible to Blood's inner circle. I'm supposed to pass some sort of 'test' tonight. That'll get me closer to my goal at the very least. What if he wants me to kill someone?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He looked across the table at the beautiful young woman. Her dress showed off her curves nicely. Even though he'd known her for years, he was still amazed at her beauty.

"Hey beautiful," he said, "How's the Vegetable Lasagna?"

"Very good, Gar," she responded. "This is a wonderful place."

"Only the best for you," he flirted. "You don't have to eat vegetarian for me, you know, but I appreciate it."

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "I've been a veggie girl every since we started dating. I never gave it up."

"Cool," he smiled, not knowing how to respond. "You dress up good, did you know that?"

"I believe you've mentioned it once or twice over the years."

He reached out and took her hand. "I have missed your kisses."

"My goodness, you beast person," she exclaimed. "You're so forward, on our first date even. Oh, and I thought we were taking this slow."

"You forced me to make out with you," he accused dramatically. "Although, it didn't take all that much persuasion."

"It was only one kiss," she argued. "That isn't making out."

"I think a ten minute kiss qualifies as a make out session," he teased.

"Fine," she smirked," no more kisses until at least the third date, then."

"Let's not by hasty," he disagreed. "Say, I kissed you on our third date, didn't I?

"You did," she agreed. "However, I was prepared to kiss you that night whether you made your move or not."

"They shouldn't have allowed us in that club, of course. We were both underage. Sometimes being superheroes paid off. We never got carded."

"Well, I'm glad I talked you out of ordering alcohol," she confided. "I'm still not much of a drinker. The dancing that night was wonderful."

"I used to get silly when I drank. That's bad, considering I'm already silly."

"You've improved, Gar," she said demurely. He grinned in response.

"You're finished with your meal," he observed. "May I tempt you with dessert?"

"No, thank you," she said, "but order some for yourself if you want."

"Ha, believe it or not, I'm going to pass." He smiled. "Walk with me, please."

She looked curiously at him. "Trust me," he grinned.

They walked into the next room of the large club. Gar held open the door for her.

She brightened as she realized where they were.

"My, Mr. Logan, you are full of surprises tonight. Dancing?"

"I'll be right back," he announced. Quickly Gar walked to the stage where the band was performing. He spoke quietly to the pianist, and handed him a very nice tip.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the musician announced. "The next song is for two famous Americans. He was Canada's answer to Marty Stouffer. You all remember Mr. Garfield Logan!" The crowd cheered.

"This song is for his lovely date, from the Teen Titans- Miss Raven Roth. This song is for you, Raven." There was more, but slightly less, applause.

"Shall we dance?" he grinned.

"Yes," she smirked, "you are incorrigible, aren't you?"

"Yep." The band played a slow song that he knew was one of her favorites. Quietly, Gar sang the words to her along with the band.

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable, thought near or far  
Like a song of love that climbs to me  
Is the thought of you that stings to me  
Never before  
Has someone been more

Unforgettable, in every way  
And forever more, that's how you stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable too  
No, never before  
Has someone been more  
Unforgettable, in every way  
And forever more, that's how you stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable too.

He spun her around twice on the last note. Pulling her close, he gently kissed her lips.

"I didn't say it earlier, but I do still love you," he grinned.

"You already know it, but I love you, too," she responded.

End of fluff section End of fluff section End of fluff section End of fluff section

"So we drive around and I pick out a person. Then I stab them, and dump the body in the river, right" His mentor shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Fine, but I want to pick the person, and the place. Is that okay with you?" Tower asked.

"I guess. We're going to Bludhaven, by the way. We don't want trouble with any of them "Bat" characters in Gotham City."

"No problem, then. I'll meet you after supper. Then I want to take a quick shower before we leave," the pretend devotee explained.

"Take your shower before supper, then," the other man ordered. "I want to get this thing over with."

"That works for me."

"Sit at table six," the 'boss' ordered. "You're still a newbie. You'll be sitting with the inner circle tomorrow if you go through with the mission."

"Sounds good," Tower answered, "as long as this Raven witch gets what's coming to her."

"She will. Brother Blood insists upon it."

Moments later the spy returned to his room. Contacting Oracle, he informed her of his mission. Five minutes later the response came by e-mail.

Victim will be on the Eighth Street Bridge. She'll "bleed" and fall over into the water when you 'stab' her. Don't worry; she's equipped to breathe underwater. Delete this message immediately, Tower.

He sent back a single word: "Acknowledged." Fine then, victim will spout fake blood, and he'll push her in. It'll take some fast hand motion, but speed isn't a problem.

That evening the two were in the city called Bludhaven. He'd received a city map from Oracle.

"Head for the Eighth Street Bridge, will you?" Tower asked. "The current is good there, and the water is deep. We don't want trouble with the local vigilante."

"Oh, yeah, Nightwalk, or something like that, right?" the hooded thug responded.

"Exactly," Tower said, laughing to himself.

Thirty-six minutes later.

The two men sat in the late model Crown Victoria. Right on cue, a lovely blonde lady crossed the bridge. Tower pointed, and the thug agreed.

"Be careful," the other devotee warned. "Ditch the robes." Tower nodded.

Tower has dressed in jeans, and a muscle shirt. He had thrown a "Boston Red Sox" baseball cap on to cover his black haired wig. He walked towards the woman, who didn't appear to notice him. Her back was to him, as she stared at a passing barge.

"You got a light?" he asked.

The woman nodded, and she went to look in her purse. Tower struck savagely. His hands were quick, and it certainly looked like he'd stabbed the victim. Sleight of hand was a skill he did possess. Suddenly, there was blood all over her chest. It got on his hands. He grabbed her and threw her over the bridge. He waited until her body struck the river.

He sensed the presence of his partner. "Nice job, kid. That your first kill?"

"No," Tower answered, "but I never stabbed anyone before."

"Inner circle guys do the dirty work. If Brother B. says kidnap, we do it. If he says kill, we do that, too. Ain't a job for the squeamish."

"Fine with me, I hear paycheck's decent, and I need the work. Let's get out of here before the cops come by," Tower scowled.

"There's stuff to wash the blood off in the car," his partner sneered. "Change your shirt, too. There's an extra tee shirt under the seat."

"Fine," Tower smiled. "Let's roll."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Gar?" she called as they walked back to the hotel. They had danced for two solid hours. Her feet ached. She had always despised high heels.

"Yeah?" he responded dreamily. They were walking arm in arm. Just as she'd predicted, they were both having problems with the idea of 'taking it slow.' That happens when you've been apart from your lover for three whole years.

Garfield Logan had forgiven her completely. Panic was a reason he could relate to. He could trust her again. Somewhere in his heart, he felt he would spend his life with this woman. First, however, they had to take down Brother Blood.

"I forgot to mention it earlier," she announced. "We're flying out of her tomorrow morning on a private plane to Calgary at 8 a.m. Then we do Air Canada from Calvary to D.C. We'll check in with my boss, and then rent a car. We'll be at Brotherhood Headquarters by the next morning."

"Are you ready for this mission, Rae?" he asked gently.

"We were Titans, and I'm FBI trained," she responded. "Besides that, you and I have a score to settle with Blood."

"Your almost groom, as I recall," he snickered.

"Shut up, Gar Logan. Mention that again and I'll call you Beast Boy for the rest of the week."

"Yuck," he scowled. "No thanks. ' Beast Boy' and 'Changeling' are history. I'm just fine with being plain old Garfield Logan."

_Surprise. I didn't expect to have time to write today. Who thought Mr. Tower was Nightwing? Raise your hands. Come on be honest. Any guesses as to Tower's ID now? By the way, the 'victim' was Dinah Laurel, the mysterious Black Canary. She's one of Oracle's partners in "Birds of Prey." She's worked with "Tower" before. I'll update as soon as possible, but I have plans for the weekend. Don't worry, though, I still hold myself to my goal of "two to three chapters" per week. _

_Please review, and let me know how I'm doing. It is important to me. Lar_


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a huge surprise: I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, the Network, or DC Comics.

Are We Still an "Us"? By Lar Lindor

Chapter eight: "Suspicions and Supervisors"

Raven's perspective:

I was tired and footsore by the time we got back to the hotel. Wow, Gar and I are back together. I can hardly believe my fortune. People don't usually get a second chance at love and especially a second chance with the same person. Our earlier confrontation was emotionally exhausting. However, this second chance was worth all the arguing, crying, and begging.

He kissed me gently before tucking me in to my bed. Yeah, just 'my' bed. He didn't offer to share, and I didn't push it. We have time to work on that detail. Right now, though, I'll sleep, and have pleasant dreams about him.

I need to call Vic and T'lena. I want to tell them about Gar and I. The couple has been a huge support to me over the years. I also have an apology to make. I lied to them about the break up. I'm ashamed of that, but I was embarrassed. How do you explain to friends why you broke up with someone you love, and then cried about it for three years?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So, Masters, what do you think of this Tower character?" Brother Blood asked.

"He killed a random person just like you ordered, Sir," the minion said.

"Did you notice anything odd about him?"

"He insisted on picking the victim, and the place," Masters recalled.

"He also found the listening device and hidden camera in his room," another minion added. "He turned both of them off."

"Did he? I find that curious," the cult leader mused.

"What are your wishes? Do we promote him or kill him?" Masters asked.

"Promote him, but watch him carefully. I'll have Rickers do it. He was a sneak thief before he joined us," Blood informed them.

"Very good, Brother Blood," another minion added.

"You, Masters, inform Tower of his promotion," the bloodthirsty leader ordered.

"Should I reactivate the hidden camera?" asked the second thug.

"No," Blood decided, "he'll just turn them off again."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey, Babs," this is Rich." She wished he wouldn't call her that. He'd called her 'Babs' when they'd been Robin and Batgirl, and later as sweethearts. Still, she couldn't make herself rebuke him for it.

"What's up, former Boy Wonder?" she asked.

"How's my little spy in the Brotherhood doing?" the young hero asked.

"He had to kill someone to get in," she informed him. "He 'killed' Diana and threw her off a bridge."

"How'd he do? I recall he's not great at subterfuge."

"He pulled it off, and she's fine, so I guess it worked," said Oracle.

"Is he still pissed off at me?" Nightwing asked.

"He wishes you'd called anyone else but him," she explained with a slight smirk.

"The usual people were busy, and I wanted someone I've worked with before," he defended.

"I understand," she agreed, "but he doesn't. You likely know he doesn't like Raven much."

"I can't blame him there," Nightwing chuckled. "She used her powers to make him think he was in love with her once. I guess she was desperate for his help. She feels pretty bad about it still."

"Does she know about him?" Oracle asked. "Or are you keeping Gar and Raven in the dark about this?"

"The second one," he answered, "do you think that's a mistake?"

"Well," she considered, "I can see why you're not telling the two about Tower. They might get careless if they know they have a secret helper in the Brotherhood. Still, I predict a confrontation between your spy and Raven."

"You're probably right," he confessed, "as usual. I'll think some more about it."

[I wish Nightwing and Oracle would get back together.:(

Back to Raven's perspective:

The next afternoon found Gar and I sitting in Terry's office. Our flights had been uneventful. Surprisingly, we didn't talk much on the trip. I think we're talked out. Gar listened to music on headphones, and I read a book I'd brought along.

"Welcome back, Raven," the supervisor smiled. "So, this is the famous Mr. Logan."

"Call me Gar," the green man grinned. "Nice to meet you." The two men shook hands, and Terry stared at the other man as if sizing him up.

"You still look like you're in combat shape, Gar," Terry observed. "If you ever want a job please look me up."

"Thanks," Gar said, "but I love TV and authoring books."

"Yeah, Raven had me watch your show. You're good at it. Do you feel up for this mission?"

"That's Terry," thought Raven, "he always gets right to the point."

Gar nodded. "I'm not crazy about the idea of fighting all the robed guys," he confessed. "Plus, I'm not a killer by nature. I'm committed though, to the mission and to Raven."

Terry nodded. "I'm insisting on keeping a team nearby, Raven. Please don't argue. You can call for help if you need them," the supervisor insisted. "The least they can do is clean up work."

"Agreed," Raven stated.

"How are you two going in?" he asked.

"I thought we'd drive down there," the woman suggested. "We can use our disguise rings that Vic Stone invented. Then we'll dump the car, and fly in with our own powers."

"All the animal shapes you change to are green, Gar? That's what your file says."

"Still true," the changeling admitted. "I'm afraid that's one of the limitations with my powers."

"Have you tried changing to say, a brown deer specifically? I don't pretend to completely comprehend your abilities," Terry confessed.

"I've tried it," Gar shrugged. "That's the curse of the Sakutia."

"Green fever. I've heard of it," the FBI man said. "Have you looked into a cure?"

"I'm happy this way, believe it or not."

"Would it pass to your children, then?" Terry asked, glancing at Raven. Raven watched Gar's face carefully for his emotional response to the question.

"Yeah, it's part of my DNA. I found that out when I was in Doom Patrol," he shrugged. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Sorry," Terry apologized. "I was just curious."

"Will there be anything else, Terry?" Raven asked coldly, glaring at her boss.

When her boss shook his head in negation, she walked out of the office. Silently, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and stalked out of the building. Still fuming, she remained silent. She didn't want to express her angry thoughts to Gar. She plopped down on a bench outside the FBI building.

Gar realized she was quite angry. He'd seen her anger enough, especially when they'd been younger. That anger had so often been directed at him. It was usually precipitated by one of his jokes, or pranks. She'd thrown him out of the Tower with her powers more than once! He simply sat silently at her side.

Raven was mad, but not at Gar. Terry was the recipient this time. She knew her boss had asked his final question for her benefit. Children, however, were far from her thoughts. She was just glad to be in this relationship for now. Marriage, and the idea of having kids with Gar, was something to be considered much, much later. Besides, she was hardly human herself. Any children would be 1/4th demon. That fact scared her.

"Amend that," she reconsidered in her mind, "I wouldn't mind marriage." She wasn't about to say that aloud, however. Not at the point. Suddenly, she remembered a revelation from their big argument.

_"Stop it," _he'd commanded_. "I'm not finished. If we start a relationship, I have to be able to trust you to stay around this time. If we start, I want to finish. If that sounds like it means marriage, then fine. I'm willing to make a forever kind of commitment to you. Right now, though, I don't trust you, Rae."_

Raven, of course, had replayed the argument several times in her mind. That is a woman thing. She had previously focused on the "I don't trust you, Rae," part. However, he had also said these words she now recalled: _"If that sounds like it means marriage, then fine. I'm willing to make a forever kind of commitment to you."_

She was realistic, naturally. She recognized this hadn't been a proposal. He'd been angry when he'd said it. However, she smiled at another fact: he had said it.

"Look out, Garfield Logan," she smirked at the thought, "I just may hold you to that yet."

Gar looked at her curiously. "Oh God, had she accidentally said that aloud? No," she decided, "but I will say something if I keep daydreaming."

"Are you still mad, Rae, I mean Raven?" he hastily amended. "Is this about Terry asking me about kids?"

"Yeah," she confessed frankly, "that's precisely what it is about."

She fumed, "He had no right to ask you about it. It's none of his freaking' business."

"Don't sweat it," he urged, "I'm not offended. Just let it pass."

"Fine," she huffed, "if you aren't offended, then I shouldn't be either."

"He's just protecting you, Raven. He cares about you."

"I suppose."

"Let's forget it, and get lunch. Then we'll leave," Gar suggested. "Do we need to stop by your place first?"

"I need to pick up some clothes, I suppose. Oh, and we need to pick up my Firebird. Wait, that won't work. The Brotherhood thugs saw that car. I'd better check out the FBI car assigned to me. I've hardly ever used it."

"Can I drive it?" Gar grinned.

"No," she teased, "but only because I don't dislike it **that** much."

"Oh well," he reasoned, "I don't have a U.S. Driver's License anyway."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He was being followed, of course. The man currently called Tower realized it. That probably means they were still suspicious of him. He was afraid to contact Oracle or Nightwing now.

Ducking into a closet, he watched silently as his 'shadow' tiptoed by. He considered briefly confronting the sneak, and knocking him around. That would align with the "tough guy" image he was trying to project. However, he needed to look around the compound. That wouldn't take long at top speed.

"I'll do just that," he grinned. "They'll never see me anyway. Then I'll decide what to do with my little stalker."

[The two last paragraphs may be my last hints. Now do you readers know who Tower is?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough, Gar and Raven were on their way to The Brotherhood's secret compound. How had Nightwing located the hidden headquarters, and gotten a detailed map of it? It looked like Rich, or someone else had actually been here.

"Are you nervous, Gar?" she asked.

"No," he snickered, "your driving isn't really that bad."

"No jokes," she frowned. "Seriously, are you worried about raiding Blood's latest hate fest?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I haven't really done the superhero stuff much since I left the Titans."

"You don't want to back out do you?" she asked seriously.

"I'm committed to this mission, and to this relationship. I said that earlier, and I meant it," he explained.

"I know, I know," she assured him. "I just…aw, never mind."

Therefore, they sat in silence. He looked ready to doze off any time. She needed to hear something from him, though. Tomorrow, they'd be in battle with the insane Brother Blood, and his blood crazed throngs.

"Gar?"

"Yeah, Raven?" he responded.

"I love you," she answered, briefly squeezing his hand.

"I love you, Raven Roth," he declared. "I always have, and always will."


	9. Chapter 9

Here's a huge surprise: I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, the Network, or DC Comics.

Are We Still an "Us"? By Lar Lindor

Chapter nine: "It Hits the Fan"

Five a.m.: The next day

"Are you ready, Gar?" she asked seriously.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he confessed.

She kissed him lovingly. "Be careful, okay? I just got you back, and I can't stand to lose you again."

"I'll be careful. Titans, Go?" he cheered.

"Titans, Go!" she yelled. She looked around them. How she wished Vic, Kori, and Rich were there. They'd been an awesome team, and she missed that concept of teamwork. She also loved each of them as individuals. Truly, they were her family.

So how about the green man walking beside her? What was he thinking about? Gar Logan's thoughts paralleled his girlfriend's. The five had meant the world to him. His parents had died young in a car accident. He'd been adopted by Rita Farr and Steve Dayton. Then they'd disappeared, along with the rest of Doom Patrol. Death and Gar were old companions.

The two heroes walked up to a high chain length fence. Gar pointed towards a series of cameras set up along the path ahead. Turning into a crow, he flew over the manmade enclosure. His sharp beak made short work of the cameras.

Gar looked around to check on his partner. She had already flown over the fence. The changeling suddenly became a timber wolf. He sniffed carefully.

"The smell of cordite ahead," he warned. "Three men with guns. Would you like to know what they had for breakfast?"

"I'll pass," she snickered. "You were going to stay in that form?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "Wolves are legends as far as the olfactory senses go."

"True enough," she smiled. "I loved your special The Big (Not So) Bad Wolf."

"Thanks," he grinned. "Cut the chatter, Raven. We're on a mission," he griped in a fair impression of their former leader, Robin.

"I wish they were here, Gar," she confessed. "I miss all of them."

"I miss them, too," he agreed. "I kept hoping Nightwing at least would show up."

"I wish Kori were here," Raven pouted. "I've never had a real girl friend since she left. I guess T'lena is the closest."

"She doesn't fire star bolts though, as I remember."

"At least T'lena can cook, though," Raven smiled. "Kori never could do that."

"Stay here," he growled in wolf form, "I'm going to take out the three guards."

"Fine, but I get the next set," she teased.

Gar was back minutes later. This time he was in his human form.

"Any problems?" she asked.

"Wolf, grizzly, mountain lion," he listed as an explanation.

"What do you have in your pocket, Gar?" she pointed.

"Walkie-talkie," he muttered. "Should we have Brother Blood, Jr. fix us breakfast?"

"I don't think so," she smirked.

"He probably makes a good Blood Pudding," Gar chuckled.

"Stop it," she pleaded. "All right, I admit it. I've even missed your lame sense of humor."

"There's the compound," he informed her. "More guards ahead and more cameras. Do we charge in, or do it the sneaky way?"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted. Immediately she was surrounded by her dark powers. Gar shivered involuntarily.

"Rock and Roll time, Mr. Logan," she quoted.

"Kick ass, and don't take the time to take down names," he snarled, becoming a Bengal Tiger.

"Wait, I have some inspiration for us," Gar grinned. He pulled out his MP3. "You'll love this."

**When there's trouble, you know who to call Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!**

When there's evil on the attack  
you can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers, they unite. Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run  
they never stop 'till the job gets done  
'Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out  
You cannot escape the team  
When they catch you there won't be any doubt  
You've been beaten by the teens  
beaten by the teens.

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!  
One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!

"Oh, my God," she giggled. "Where in the hell did you get that?"

"Puffy Amiyumi recorded it for me," he admitted. "They were big fans of my show."

"That was great," she confessed. "Ready to take these clowns apart?"

Gar answered by changing into a Triceratops. He lowered his head and smashed through the walls. It hit the fan right away, of course.

"We're being invaded," Blood's voice screamed over the intercom. "Inner Circle, arm yourselves and take them down."

The men known as the Inner Circle sprinted to the weapons room. The first thing they saw was the unconscious body of their spy, Rickers. He was tied up, and dangling from the rafters. Tower was standing in the corner of the room.

"What's going on, Tower?" one thug bellowed.

"My name is not Tower, boys," the red haired man admitted. He showed them his black wig. "Just call me Wally, Wally West."

"Who?" another thug challenged.

Tower, I mean Wally, grinned as he released his costume from his special ring. Even the slowest thug knew the scarlet uniform with the lightning bolt.

"It's The Flash!" the quickest witted one cried.

"Guilty as charged," Wally grinned. Eleven seconds later twenty men lay senseless on the floor. The Fastest Man Alive locked them into a nearby room. First, however, he made mincemeat of their weapon supply.

"You could have at least tried harder, boys," he rebuked. "I didn't even get a good workout. May as well see how Beast Boy and Raven are doing."

[Well done, to all who guessed Tower's ID.

Well, Raven and Gar were doing well so far. In fact, the hooded 'culties' were just plain out of their league. There were no guns among the faithful, and only a few were armed at all.

"Gar, can you take this bunch?" Raven yelled over the sounds of battle. "I'm going after their leader."

"No problem," Gar boasted, now in the form of a Gorilla. One devotee tried to stab him, only to find the ape gone. There was a rat for a moment, and then a snarling Velociraptor took its place. Next a Stegosaurus took down five of the faithful with a sweep of its mighty tail.

Well, one devotee managed to locate a rifle. The dino morphed into a Black Racer, which dodged the bullets. Then a green lion mauled the gunman. Seconds later a rhino charged into their midst. One cult member lost his life as the rhino's horn pierced the man's heart.

"Halt," a robed person ordered. There were pregnant women, elderly persons, and children surrounding him.

"You have to kill these weak ones to get to me, Beast Boy," he mocked.

A Bloodhound laughed out loud. "One, don't try illusions on someone with an exceptional sense of smell," Gar smirked. "Second, do not call me Beast Boy."

"Uh oh," the illusionist moaned as a Cape Buffalo bore down on him. The man's unconscious form ricocheted off a distant wall.

A door opened and a pack of angry dogs charged Gar. There were Mastiffs, Rottweilers, Dobermans, and Pit Bulls among them. The shape shifter became a Cave Bear, over fifteen feet tall. Snarling the extinct creature waded into the canines, tossing them left and right. Once more, Gar was being forced to kill his foes. He hated killing fellow beasts as much as he hated killing humans.

Suddenly, five men with pistols faced off against Gar. One thug threw a canister of tear gas. It missed the green hued Red Tailed Hawk cleanly and exploded harmlessly. Gar glimpsed a blur of red, and the gunman were now disarmed.

"Is that you, Wally?" Gar cried out.

"Long time no see," Wally grinned. "Shall we take out the garbage?"

Gar glared at the nearly disarmed devotees. The already shaken men found themselves facing a snarling Black Panther. Two fainted dead away and the others surrendered rather than being clawed to pieces.

More devotees entered the room. "Wally, do you mind?" Gar asked. "I'm going to find Raven."

"My pleasure, Mr. Logan," the speedster smiled. He zoomed through their midst, striking them down by the dozens.

"You're no fun," he accused. "You keep breaking when I try to play with you."

Raven Roth was becoming angry. She could sense her old foe, but he kept avoiding her.

"Frustrated? So sad that my former lover can't catch me," the man teased.

"Our relationship was one-sided as I recall," she retorted.

"What was your nitwit plan this time, Blood?" She mocked. "Surely you weren't planning to marry me again?"

"I never do the same thing twice, dearest one," he laughed.

He appeared to her suddenly. "You're half demon as I remember," he accused. "A mere mortal stood little chance against you. So, I decided to become something else."

"What did you become, Blood? A village idiot?"

"Hardly, my pet," he snarled, appearing behind her. "I've become an Immortal, one of the Walking Dead. You now face a Vampire!"

"I've faced vampires before, and kicked their asses," she declared. "Were you planning on biting me?"

"Not likely," he growled. "I plan to take your blood, and capture your unique DNA. Then I'll clone you, and you'll serve me for eternity." His laugh was maniacal.

Her dark powers surrounded the undead creature. He escaped in mist form. He chanted dark words; spells forgotten by mortal man.

"Azararath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted in challenge. Now, instead of darkness, the cult leader was surrounded in blinding, pulsating light.

"No fair," Blood screamed. "We were supposed to match dark magic with dark magic."

"You're a fool, Blood," she sighed. "I'm not the person I was years ago. My father is long since defeated. I now embrace Light, and not just Darkness."

Agitated beyond sanity, the former human ran at his female foe. He counted heavily on his superior physical strength to carry him.

Raven chanted her mantra once again. Brother Blood snarled in frustration as a wall of magic blocked his path.

"I have her, boss!" a voice cried. The man called Masters held a pistol to Raven's temple. She grimaced in frustration. Suddenly, the man no longer menaced her. He collapsed, grabbing his thigh as he fell. A Green snake lay coiled by his feet.

"_Oxyuranus microlepidotus, _commonly known as The Australian Fierce Snake," Gar announced. "It has enough poison in its bite to kill 100 humans."

"Beast Boy!" Blood snapped. "How well I remember your part in my defeat the last time. How appropriate to kill you along with the dark little witch."

"I won't call you 'Blood Boy' if you don't refer to me as 'Beast Boy,' Gar promised. "Oh, and please don't insult my girlfriend. I don't like that, at all."

"Raven, shame on you," the cultist leader rebuked. "I expected loyalty from my bride. Have you no shame?"

Raven briefly whispered to her boyfriend while Blood continued to rave. The snake nodded.

"Now die, My Love," Blood snarled. "I hate to end our relationship this way."

"Oh it ends, all right, Blood," Gar warned. "It ends now."

Gar changed forms once again. This time he was the massive but placid Diplodocus. The immense dinosaur's head crashed through the ceiling.

"No!" screamed Brother Blood as light streamed into the room. "Please, Raven, spare me."

"I don't think so," she responded coldly. The vampire disappeared before their eyes. Eventually, only ashes remained.

"Ouch," Gar exclaimed. "that hurt. Remind me now to stick my head through ceilings again."

Both heroes turned around as someone entered the room. "Hold it," Flash commanded, "I'm on your side."

"Thanks, Wally," Gar exhaled.

"Raven," Wally acknowledged coldly.

"Wally," she matched his tone.

"Have you two met?" Gar asked.

"That, Garfield, is a sore point. Your woman can explain that to you some day. For now, let Nightwing know his favor is more than repaid," Flash explained. The scarlet speedster zoomed away with these words.

"I get the idea he doesn't like you," Gar smirked.

"To say the least," she sighed. "I'll explain it later."

"Freeze, everyone, FBI!" voices cried throughout the compound.

"Nice timing, Terry," Raven smirked.

_The Brotherhood is history, & Brother Blood is a pile of ashes. There's another chapter to go, however. Lots of loose ends remained to be tied. If you read it, please review it. Lar._


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Teen Titans, the characters from the animated show or the DC comics. I don't own Wally West aka The Flash either. 

_Warning: For those of you who felt cheated last chapter: more action & a plot twist. _

_Hope you like it. Lar_

Are We Still an Us? By Lar Lindor

Chapter ten: Out of the Ashes

"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead," the young woman mourned. Carefully, her hand swept the ashes into a mason jar.

"Hey, grab that woman," yelled a large man in a black suit to another large man in a black suit.

"FBI, freeze!" The man bellowed as she sprinted away.

"Dammit," cursed the FBI agent.

"It's only one woman, Eberts, don't sweat it."

The young woman in question, however, was Miss Michelle Torbert. She was rich, powerful, and had been Brother Blood's lover. She also was related to a very old and very powerful individual.

She dialed a cell phone number that only one or two other people in the world had access to. She was desperate for aid, and she knew her second cousin's name was synonymous with miracles.

"Talia? This is your cousin Michelle. I have horrid news."

"You've already heard? Amazing! Well, I'm aware of your father's reputation."

She listened carefully. Talia was properly sympathetic, of course. However, Michelle needed more than sympathy.

"I wish my lover to be alive again," she snapped, when Talia paused. "I can pay for it."

"Yes, it is true Blood became a vampire. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. The Lazarus Pit may not work on the undead. Are you certain? No? Good. Yes, I understand the risks. That much money? It will take you a few days to get that much money together. Yes, I'll contact you then. Goodbye, Talia, and thanks."

"That was too easy, Raven," Gar Logan observed. "I have a bad feeling about it."

"Yes," she agreed. "It was simple. They nearly defeated all five of us when we were in our primes. I expected an epic battle."

"Would they try to hurt Rich or Vic in retaliation? More likely, they'd go after Vic's kids. Why don't we warn Rich and Vic?" the green hued hero suggested.

"I'll call Rich," she muttered. "Why don't we go visit Vic at his business?"

"Fine," he said uneasily.

Therefore, Raven called Rich/Nightwing and warned him. He had several questions about the battle in general. Then he asked about Wally. "Awkward," she'd said, but he truly "saved their bacon."

Wilmington, Delaware was just a pleasant morning's drive from the battleground. Raven and Gar said little about their war with the Brotherhood.

"Way too many deaths on my conscience," Gar snarled.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Raven responded.

One hour and twenty two minutes later:

Raven drove up to a large building that served as Victor Stone's office and lab. Gar looked around appreciatively. Excusing himself, he found a men's room to clean blood off his shirt, and to brush his hair.

Raven also took a few minutes to improve her general appearance. Gar's worries were weighing heavily upon her. What if he was correct? Gar was right about one thing. It would be just like Blood (or someone close to him) to avenge his death with an innocent death. Menacing Vic's wife and children made sense in a criminal sort of mind.

Raven called Rich again.

"Yeah, this is Rich Grayson."

"Rich, it's Raven again."

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Do you think Blood would arrange for revenge if he were killed? Gar thinks T'Lena and the kids might be in danger."

"Gar thought of that? He's improved, and I agree. I'll call Oracle and bring in some help."

"Thanks, Rich," she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her cell rang. "Raven?" an agitated voice spoke.

"Yes, Terry, what's on your mind?" she asked. She put the call on "speaker."

"Bad news," he gulped. "Blood had a girlfriend it turns out. Miss Michelle Torbert by name. Agents spotted her at the compound, but she gave them the slip. She's a spoiled little rich girl. In addition, she's cousins to Ra's al Ghul. You might've heard of him-gives the Batman lots of trouble."

"You have a file on this Torbert?" Raven asked. "I'm familiar with Ra's," Raven groaned. "He's a whole world of trouble. We can't let him get involved."

"Yes, and yes to your questions, Raven," the FBI man agreed. "She's been trying to hire assassins. Do either you or Gar have any living relatives?"

Gar shook his head in negation. "No," Raven said, "but we're worried about Vic Stone's wife and kids. Vic was Cyborg in the Titans."

"Crap," Terry groaned. "Our informant mentioned an African American family."

"Get a freaking unit to the kid's grade school, Terry," Raven snapped. "They're at Connor Street Elementary in Wilmington, Delaware. We're making contact with Vic right now. I'll let you know T'Lena's location ASAP. Raven out."

Gar sprinted to the reception area. "I'm Garfield Logan. I need to see Vic right now. His family may be in danger!"

"Oh, my God," the woman blanched. "He's in the field today. The best I can do is paging him right now."

"Do it," Gar instructed. "I also need you to find T'Lena."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Logan," the woman said tearfully.

Raven came running up. "Rae, this lady will get you T's location. I'm going for the kids. I need a map of the town, and how to get to this elementary school." Instantly, he turned into a sparrow, and flew out the window. Then he changed to an eagle.

"Good luck, Gar," Raven called.

"You, too," he yelled in return.

At the elementary school:

"I need to see Victoria and Deron Stone," the FBI agent ordered, brandishing his ID. We believe the kids are in danger."

"Oh, my," the school secretary moaned. "The records say the kids were driven home by the school nurse twenty minutes ago."

"Check it out, Torkins," he ordered.

Less than 5 minutes later the man named Torkins rushed back to report. "I found the nurse unconscious, and locked in a closet."

"Dammit, we're too late. Mrs. Andrews, I need to see your security director now. We may get a clue from the camera tapes," the supervisor growled.

Gar was speeding in the form of a peregrine falcon now. It was his fastest form, and he was pushing for all he could. He wished Wally was still with them.

Thirty minutes later a discouraged Gar arrived at Vic's Lab. T'Lena had been located, and FBI persons brought her to Vic's job. Vic had responded to the page, and was now pulling into the parking lot.

"Hey, T'Lena," Gar said, hugging the young woman. "I'm sorry we have to meet again like this."

"This is my nightmare, Gar," the woman confessed. "Vic's past is coming back to haunt him."

"I heard my name," Vic yelled. He instantly ran to his wife, and embraced her. He was quickly surrounded by his old teammates.

"I'm so sorry about this," Raven offered.

"We'll work it out," interrupted a new voice. A man dressed in black was climbing in the window.

"Nightwing?" three voices asked at once.

"Good to see all of you," he commented. "Oracle suggested I handle this one myself. Besides, it looks like this is Titan business."

Raven and Gar quickly caught their former leader up on the situation. Vic and his wife also added to the confusion. Still, the former Robin seemed to keep up effortlessly.

"Ras al Ghul's cousin?" he groaned. "I'll let Oracle call the Batman. We may need his advice."

The man called Victor Stone removed his jacket and tie. Excusing himself, he went into his private office. When he returned he was dressed only in his armor. Vic had become Cyborg again.

"Don't worry, baby," he conformed his spouse. "We got the old gang together now. The Titans can do this."

"Even though we're hardly Teens anymore," Gar smirked.

"Even without Starfire," Raven added. Rich looked uncomfortable at the mention of his former girlfriend.

Another man dressed in a black suit walked in the room with two identically dressed men behind him.

"Terry sent us," the man explained. "I'm Givens, and these are Jakes and Johns. I have some news. Miss Torbert herself assaulted the nurse, and took the kids. Another child heard her threaten to harm the younger child if the elder didn't cooperate."

Either Jakes or Johns added, "Someone drove the kids away in a brown 2006 Mercury Cougar. A neighbor got a partial ID on the license plate. We're working on that detail, but we suspect it's either stolen or a rental."

"The perps drove off at high speed going east from the school. The local police have helicopters searching even now for the car," the other man completed.

"Will there be a ransom or it this strictly a revenge thing?" Vic asked.

"Not sure, Mr. Stone," Givens winced, "but we suspect the last."

"This is my fault," Raven sobbed.

"Look, Raven," T'lena offered, "I knew there was a risk of this kind of thing when I married a superhero. It's not your fault, girl."

"The homing devices in their shoes," Vic yelled. "I forgot all about them."

"You have homing devices on my babies?" his wife scolded. "You paranoid, wonderful man."

"Now we're talking," Gar grinned.

Ten minutes later the group had an approximate location on the children. They were headed back to the compound it seemed.

"Who's up for a quick trip to the Brotherhood's ex-playground?" Raven asked.

Rich's cell phone rang. "What, Oracle, slow down. Wait, are you certain of your sources. Yeah. Oh my god, no. We're on it. Thanks."

Nightwing quickly passed on the news. "Gas station owner on I-81 heard the APB on his police scanner. He's about an hour from the compound. Called it in, and Oracle intercepted the call. Saw five or six cars full of people in robes all driving south. Young white woman with two black children in a Mercury."

"How did so many devotees escape?" Johns asked.

"There was probably a second compound of 'culties.' I'll put some of our people on that idea," Givens theorized.

"Great, now we just need to get there…" T'lena started.

"There is more bad news," Rich interrupted. "The guy that sold some of them coffee overheard a conversation between the woman and the robed people."

"At least the kids are still alive," Vic growled. "If one hair on their heads…"

"Hold that thought, Vic. Torbert mentioned one word that caught the worker's attention. The word was 'Jonestown.'" Rich looked disgusted as he spat out the word.

"No," T'Lena whispered. [Jonestown was a cult some years ago under a man named Jim Jones. When the federal government threatened to arrest their leader, he and the whole cult committed suicide.

"I can have us a Blackhawk [very fast military helicopter here in ten minutes," Givens suggested. "It'll hold all of us, and could be on location in twenty minutes or so."

"Do it," Vic pleaded, and the others agreed. "That's faster than my experimental vehicles."

"Where are Miss Roth and Mr. Logan?" Jakes asked.

"I witnessed the two of them walking out of the room just after the phone call from Oracle," said Johns. "Should I search for them?"

"It's no use," Nightwing shared, "we know where's they've gone."

"Maybe you do, Rich," Vic growled, "but not all of us are detectives."

"They're not with us, and they feel guilty for this mess. Remember: Raven is capable of teleportation."

"So she and Gar?" T'lena started…

"They've teleported to the Brotherhood compound. They are our best hope to rescue the kids, and prevent another Jonestown," Rich concluded.

"Isn't that too far for Raven to teleport, especially with Gar? She didn't used to be that powerful," Vic queried.

"She's far more powerful than she was years ago, Vic," Rich answered.

"What do we do then?" T'lena asked nervously.

"I suggest we follow as quickly as possible," Givens debated. "Besides, it sounds like the Blackhawk is landing in the parking lot now."

The others agreed, and there was a mad dash for the parking lot.

_"Saw five or six cars full of people in robes all driving south. Young white woman with two black children in a Mercury." _Raven heard these words and nudged Gar.

"Come on, Gar, we're going," she ordered quietly as she pulled him aside.

"I'm game, Raven," he agreed, "but how?"

"I've been to the compound, remember? I can teleport the two of us," she reminded her boyfriend.

"Can you teleport that far, Rae? We're talking miles!" he questioned.

"I can do it." Please trust me," she pleaded. He nodded in response.

Raven chanted her mantra, and rose off the ground. Her powers formed her trademark Raven, and surrounded the two heroes. Minutes later the two were at the fence they'd encountered on their first visit. Blood was pouring from Raven's nose and ears. She swooned, and Gar barely caught her.

"We made it," she whispered, "but I can't go on." Ill, she promptly threw up.

"I can't leave you like this," he protested.

"You have to save the kids," she reminded, "and prevent a mass suicide." With those words, Raven collapsed completely. Gar checked her pulse. Evidently, she was simply exhausted from her Herculean effort.

"Whoa," he sighed. "Titan, go!"

_Hello, readers. __I thought I'd leave you with a nice little cliffhanger. I'll update in the next 2-3 days. _

_Lar_


	11. Chapter 11

DC owns Teen Titans and the characters. They also own Ra's, Talia, Nightwing, The Flash, Batman, and a whole bunch of others. Cartoon Network owns the Teen Titans cartoon version. Me? I just write fanfiction, and Fantasy stories.

Are We Still as Us? By Lar Lindor

Chapter eleven: "Gar on his own (maybe)"

I hid my girlfriend in the woods, and made her comfortable. I wished I knew how long it would be before the villains arrived.

"_You have to save the kids," _she reminded me_, "and prevent a mass suicide." _Those had been Raven's final words to me before she passed out.

There was no one to talk to, so I'm talking to myself.

"This is my nightmare. I'm not smart like Rich, Vic, or even Raven. I'm no great shakes at hand to hand combat either. I'm not even strong as Vic or Kori. All I can do is change into animals."

"I never wanted to be a solo hero like Superman or Green Lantern. I worked fine with the Titans 'cuz someone else usually did the thinking for me. How can I save Vic's kids?"

_"You can do it because you have to, Garfield."_

"Mom?" The voice was Rita Far, my adopted mother from Doom Patrol.

"All of us are inside you: Me, Steve, and the rest of the team. Even Mark and Marie are part of you. We believe in you, son. So does Raven, and you said it yourself, the Titans trusted you to have their back. You're saved the world before. You can do it again."

"We're proud of you, son. We're all proud of you," said my father's voice.

"I'm just a TV show host, and an author," I argued.

"That's what you do for a living," Steve Dayton protested. "What you are is a hero. You'll always be a hero."

I sighed. If so many people believe in me, who am I to argue? Besides, how could I face Vic or T'lena if I fail? I guess failure is not an option. That was hammered into my head by Doom Patrol. The Titans faced impossible odds many times, too. Yet we survived, and we won.

"We beat Trigon, even though it seemed impossible."

_I stood up a little straighter. I would save the kids, and stop the Mass Suicide. No one else could do it. I'm the only one here._

I waited in a ditch beside the only road that led into the compound. The 'culties' probably know my powers, so I needed to be extra careful. I needed to stick with naturally green creatures. I morphed into a grasshopper and waited.

It's hard to measure time when you're a grasshopper. The only thing I can say is that I was incredibly bored. I chewed on a leaf for a while. I wasn't hungry, but it just was a way to pass the time. Besides, it seemed like a grasshopper-y thing to do.

Cars coming! I could feel the rumble-more like an earthquake in my diminutive size. There was the Cougar in the lead. I leaped and flew on the front grille of the big car. I climbed up to the hood of the car. I saw the driver, whom I didn't recognize. The woman in riding shotgun was the Torbert woman. I'd seen her picture from a FBI file.

The kids were in the back, clinging to each other for support. I wish I could go to them, but the risk was too high. I have to control my impatience. Animals-especially predators- know how to wait. I need to think like an animal, and not just appear like one.

"What's with the urn, Miss Torbert?" the driver asked.

She glared at the man. "These are his ashes, lackey. I'm going to get the opportunity to bring him back alive."

"Don't call me lackey, rich-bitch," he snapped in return. "You're going to need my help, you know."

"I suppose," she growled. "You may call me Miss Torbert, and what do I call you?"

"Dave will do for a name, ma'am." She nodded curtly.

"I'm guessing you don't plan to die in this mass suicide thing," Dave announced.

"Hardly," she mocked, "this suicide is for the True Believers only. They will draw attention to the faith. Then I'll arrange for His resurrection."

"His faithful will be dead or in jail, then," he observed. "What good does that do? Or is there yet another group of devotees I don't know about?"

"You ask too many questions, Dave," she snarled. "You're my driver and bodyguard-not my advisor."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'll stick to driving then."

"Great idea," she sneered.

Deron, the five year old, started crying in the back seat. Vickie put her arms around him to comfort him. She was six; after all, she had to be mature.

Gar, however, couldn't stand seeing the child cry. The grasshopper fought the winds of the moving vehicle and crawled to the window. He became a flea, and found his away into the car. Then turning into a grasshopper again, he hopped onto Vickie's shoulder.

"Vickie?" he hissed. "It's Beast Boy; I'm your daddy's friend. I'm here to help."

She glimpsed fearfully at the insect on her shoulder. "Shhhhh," he reminded her. She nodded.

"If you understand what I'm saying tap your fingers once," he suggested, "Good girl. Hold your brother's hand, now. You need to trust your Uncle Gar, okay?"(She tapped once).

"Your mommy and daddy are coming soon. Soon are Auntie Raven, and Uncle Rich. You need to be brave, okay?"

"Yes," she said without thinking.

"What are you babbling about fool child?" The rich woman hissed.

Gar changed into a Preying Mantis, and bowed his head. Grinning, the clever Vickie got the hint. "I'm not talking to you, I'm praying to God."

"Whatever," she snorted in derision. "Shut up or I'll throw your brother out the window. I really only need one hostage."

"You're a bad person," Vickie returned. "The Teen Titans will take you down."

"The Titans?" The woman laughed out loud. "No, child they will do nothing. Not this time-not ever again."

Gar shook his head violently. The child understood, and quit arguing. It wouldn't be good to make a homicidal maniac angry, after all.

Soon enough, the cars pulled over. They were back at the compound. The place was chained and locked by the FBI.

"Let us in, lack…, I mean Dave," she ordered, then added, "please."

"There are tools in the shed back there," he pointed. "I'll get a couple of the hooded boys to help me out."

"Do whatever you need," she called impatiently, "but work faster."

"Bite me," he said too low for her to hear. Gar heard it, of course. Since he was alone with the kids for a moment, he spoke out again.

"Vickie, I'm going to leave you for a few minutes," he whispered. "The mean lady is watching so just nod like your talking to your brother."

"Deron's asleep," she complained.

"I doubt if the bad people know that," he reasoned. "Don't worry. I'll be back for you, I promise."

The thug named Dave soon returned with a large set of bolt cutters. He managed to get the doors open in record time. Soon enough Miss Torbert was leading the faithful flock into the main rooms.

"Brotherhood, listen to me," she ordered. "As you have heard, our dear leader was killed by the treacherous Raven, who once was one of you. I am now his hand-selected heir. Obey me as you obeyed him. That is his wish."

"The Brotherhood, the Brotherhood," some chanted. Others were quiet. Not all trusted the young woman.

"There is one way to join our dear leader," she screamed. "We must go to him!"

"You saying we gotta die?" a devotee questioned. She stared oddly at the interloper. It was not usual for the culties to challenge their leader. Brother Blood would have murdered someone immediately. She, however, was not as bloodthirsty as her former lover.

"Yes, it is the only way," she snapped.

"Why don't you die first, fearless leader?" the same man asked.

"Be silent!" she screamed. "You others- shut his mouth forever!"

"He makes sense," another said. Several agreed.

"I didn't sign on to die," another voice argued.

"I hear Brother Blood wasn't even human," the first voice accused. "Some say he was a stinking undead." Gar smiled behind his hood. He had been fortunate enough to find a spare robe under the seat in the Cougar. He kept the rebellious talk going. Perhaps he could delay things until Raven or his other teammates arrived.

"Undead?" another voice snapped. "We're following a Vampire?"

"No way in hell," another voice cried out.

"Come on, leader lady," Gar mocked. "I'll die if you go first."

"Dave?" she bellowed. "Take care of this idiot."

"I want to hear some answers too," Dave shrugged.

"Are you dolts challenging my leadership?" she bellowed.

"We're devotees, not dolts, witch," another voice cried, this one female.

Gar whispered to the large (and vocal) man beside him. "Don't give in, brother," he pleaded. "I have to take a leak in the woods, but I'll be right back."

The other man snickered in response, but agreed to the request. Gar slipped quietly through the crowd. When he was alone, he morphed into a frog. Carefully, he made his way back to the car.

Vickie heard a small noise just outside the car door on her side. Glimpsing out, she spied a green kitten.

"Uncle Gar?" she asked. The green kitten nodded.

The little girl tried to open the doors, and then the windows. Neither worked. Gar frowned, and reentered the car as a flea. He made his way to the window controls in kitten form. Figuring out the control, he pushed the button in baboon form. Then he hopped to the back seat.

"I'm going to open the window," Gar promised. "You wake your brother. When the window is open, you two have to crawl out quietly. I'll take you to Auntie Raven so you'll be safe."

Gar opened the window quietly as possible. No one was paying attention to the car. The other devotees were now in full voice. Some were calling for their new leader to keep speaking, but more had joined the rebellion.

"You're a nut job!" a vocal woman shouted at Blood's former lover.

"I ain't following any Zombie/ Vampire thing," another argued.

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"All of you, shut up," Michelle Torbert shrieked.

"Aw, bite me," a voice answered. He started forward, ready to challenge the pseudo leader physically.

Dave pulled a pistol out of his belt. "Keep back, you people. Arguing is one thing, but I won't have you threatening this woman," he warned, pointing to the would-be leader.

The kids were now out of the car. Meanwhile, the crowd was too busy to notice what Gar was doing. Morphing to a pony, he motioned for the kids to hop on his back. Vickie gladly obeyed, but had to explain some of the situation to her brother before he would comply.

"If you don't do what Uncle Gar says, I'll tell Mama," she threatened, "and Daddy."

"Don't tell on me, Vick," the boy pleaded.

"Then climb up behind me," she reasoned. The boy shrugged, and obeyed.

Quickly, Gar galloped into the nearby woods. Smelling a familiar scent, he looked to the sky. He spotted a golden skinned woman just above himself and the kids.

"Starfire?!" He called, incredulous. "Is it really you?"

"Hello friend Beast Boy," she grinned. "Do you require aid?"

"Hell, yes," he smiled. "Am I glad to see you!"

"I also am glad to see you, Garfield Logan," she smiled, landing by him. Gar changed to his human form and launched himself fondly at his long missing teammate. His ribs creaked from the strength of her embrace. She showered his green cheek with friendly kisses.

"Friend, I have missed you terribly," she exclaimed tearfully.

"We're in trouble, Star," interrupted the green skinned man. "I need to get Vic's children to Raven."

"Did someone call for me?" the violet eyed woman asked, stepping into the small clearing.

"I'm glad you're all right, Gar," Raven said, kissing him soundly.

"Auntie Raven," Vickie called out, "it's me, Vickie."

"I remember," the dark heroine grinned. "Uncle Gar is correct, though. We have bad guys to beat up." Suddenly, they all heard a helicopter. Startled, Raven flew to check out the flying transport.

"Raven, it's us," Rich called from the Blackhawk.

"Where's my babies?" T-lena cried, refusing to wait any longer to speak.

"Gar has them, and they're safe," Raven explained.

A green pigeon landed on the helicopter's landing gear. "I need your help, Titans. We have the Torbert witch to arrest, and an angry crowd to take care of down here."

"Say it, Rich," Vic suggested.

The former Robin grinned. "Titans, Go!" Gar offered Vic and his wife a ride to the ground in pterodactyl form. Nightwing jumped out on his own, depending on his gliding wings.

The team members landed in the clearing right behind Gar. "Raven, good to see you again, are you …" Rich started to ask. His eyes were surely deceiving him. This couldn't be…her.

"Starfire?' he squeaked in amazement.

"Hello, Richard Grayson," Kory grinned, glowing.

"Kory?" Vic echoed. "Oh my god, it can't be you."

"I disagree, Cyborg," she smirked. "It truly is me." She hugged the large man until his metal parts squeaked in protested.

"Hello, Robin," she greeted her old love. "Wait, you go by another name now, do you not?"

"I go by Nightwing, Kory," he responded. "I've missed you."

"I have missed you as well, Wing of Nights," she joked. Suddenly, she grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. She kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Oh, I apologize," she whispered, "was that improper?"

"It…was…amazing," Rich stuttered.

"Excellent," she winked. "I believe friend Beast Boy needs our helping. It is time for the Titans to go, is it not, Richard?"

"I already said it," he laughed, "but since you missed it…"

"Hold that thought, Rich. Play the song, Gar," Raven suggested.

"Sure, you guys remember this? We sang it in Tokyo?" The former Beast Boy asked. "Puffy amiYumi wrote it."

**When there's trouble, you know who to call Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!**

When there's evil on the attack  
you can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers, they unite. Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run  
they never stop 'till the job gets done  
'Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out  
You cannot escape the team  
When they catch you there won't be any doubt  
You've been beaten by the teens  
beaten by the teens.

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's go!

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!  
One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!

The teammates laughed, giggled, and snorted in remembrance. It was a fun memory, and just what they needed. Rich and Kory both thought of something else, however. They'd officially become a couple on the Tokyo adventure. Both blushed.

"Titans, Go!" They repeated together. Even T'lena and the kids repeated the words. Vic's wife wished, just for a minute, that she too had superpowers.

"Can we be Titans, too, Daddy?" Deron pleaded.

"Not this time, little pal," the big man smiled. "You need to help Mama watch Vickie."

"No way," Vickie protested. "I want to be Auntie Raven's Girl Wonder."

"You're mixing up your stories, kiddo," Gar snorted. "Your mom can explain it all to you, though."

"Thanks a lot, Gar," T'lena rolled her eyes. "Go on, guys, Titans always take the bad guy down. That's what Vic says, anyway."

"Damned straight," Gar boasted.

"Yeah, damned straight," Deron repeated. Both Gar and the young child quickly wilted under T'lena's glare. "Sorry, Mama."

Suddenly they heard another helicopter. Rich grabbed a pair of binoculars from his utility belt.

"Shit," he groused.

"Who's in the 'copter, Rich? More FBI guys?"

"I wish," Nightwing said, "its Talia and Ra's al Ghul."

_More trouble- just as things looked like it was over (again). LOL. Once again, Old Lar leaves you a cliffhanger. I'll update soon as I can._


	12. Chapter 12

DC owns Teen Titans and the characters. They also own Ra's, Talia, Nightwing, The Flash, Batman, and a whole bunch of others. Cartoon Network owns the Teen Titans cartoon version. Me? I just write fanfiction, and Fantasy stories.

Are We Still as Us? By Lar Lindor

Chapter twelve: "The Demon and His Daughter"

_Special thanks: to XxNightfirexX; Marlicat; and Moondragonheart. You guys persuaded me to include Kory/Starfire. Also thanks to cheekylildevil who has reviewed every chapter so far. Thanks to all who have reviewed._

Seconds later two more unmarked military-appearing helicopters landed. These were filled with Ra's soldiers. Nightwing sighed. He knew there was a second Blackhawk on its way with FBI agents led by Givens, Jakes, and Johns. Originally, those three had been supposed to ride with the Titans, but there had been last minute changes.

"That's a whole lot of soldiers," Gar observed.

"My boyfriend: Master of the Obvious," Raven rolled her eyes.

"How do we handle this one, Rich?" Vic asked.

"Yes, Richard, do we go about the kicking of their asses now?" Kori asked.

"Let Ra's make the first move," Nightwing warned.

"T'lena? Take the kids, and run. Now!" Vic ordered.

The young mother looked rebellious. She didn't want to leave her husband's side. However, she had a mother's heart. Her first priority had to be the safety of her children.

"Be careful, Vic," she urged, kissing him. The metallic man knelt and kissed his beloved kids as well.

The formerly rebellious crowd was now silent. They didn't like or trust the new arrivals. It was one thing to argue with two people with one gun between them. Now they were being stared down by fifty or more heavily armed soldiers.

"Ra's! Talia! How kind of you to come," Michelle groveled.

"You were expecting this?" Dave asked with eyes wide open.

"No," she said out of the side of her mouth.

"Oracle, did you reach Bats?" Nightwing whispered. "Ra's is here."

"He should show up," the former Batgirl stated, "and he's sending Cassie as well."

"Who's Cassie?" Gar asked, being the only one with sensitive enough hearing to pick up the private conversation.

"The new Batgirl," Rich explained, "she's big time."

"Is she better then you?" the green man asked.

"Probably," he shrugged. "Wait Gar and Raven. I have a mission for you two."

"Greetings, Cousin Michelle," Talia said without emotion or inflection. Ra's stayed in the background; seemingly uninterested in the proceedings.

"I'm honored…" the woman started.

"Do not be a sycophant, it ill becomes you," Talia warned.

"Sorry, Talia," Michelle winced. "You and your father have come for his ashes, I suppose?"

"**If **you have the money," Talia answered coldly.

"I have it with me," the kidnapper smiled. "I also require aid with this crowd. They refuse to acknowledge me as their leader."

"That, my dear Michelle," Ra's sneered, "is your difficulty, not mine."

"Then why do you have your army with you?" the would-be leader hissed.

"I have decided to take charge of the Brotherhood," Ra's stated. "They shall be work for me, now."

Yet another hooded devotee threw off their cloak. "I don't think so, Demon," challenged the Batgirl.

"The Teen Titans also stand against you," Nightwing yelled.

"Two of the children of the Detective," Ra's observed. "Your presence will change nothing. My troops- kill the devotees."

Canisters of knock-out gas, tear gas, and smoke pellets landed at the feet of the troops. The devotees took the opportunity to flee into the woods.

"Now who dares interfere in my business?" Ra's growled.

"I continue to challenge you, Ra's, as I always have and always will," cried Batman. A young man with a bo staff stood at the side of the World's Greatest Detective.

"Same here," cried the young Robin.

"New orders!" screamed the Demon. "Kill the Batman, and the Titans!"

"I'm out of here," Michelle Torbert yelled to her bodyguard. "Protect me, fool."

"Oh, I don't think so," Dave smiled. "By the way, my name's not 'fool' and it is not 'Dave.' The name is Terry, and I work for the FBI." Quickly, he bound the terrorist in handcuffs.

"No!" she screamed, "I'll pay you anything."

"I remind you, Miss Torbert, that it is illegal to attempt to bribe a FBI agent."

"I should have suspected," she moped. "What happened to my normal driver and bodyguard?"

"Incarcerated," Terry smiled, "you'll see him soon enough."

Forty or more FBI agents and Virginia State Police burst into the clearing. Using the cult's cars for cover, the officers began to exchange fire with Ra's' troops.

Star bolts and sonic booms tore into Ra's troops as well. Using this as a distraction, suddenly Nightwing and Batgirl were among them, punching and kicking.

Nearby:

A large group of devotees sprinted into a nearby woods. First, they heard a female voice chanting. Next, they were challenged by a green thirty foot T-Rex. They were then fenced in like sheep by walls of dark force.

"There's more to the left, Raven," the former Beast Boy warned. "I got the ones on the right." Morphing to an African Lion, Gar stalked off in pursuit.

Raven took to the air. She quickly spotted a group of twenty or so trying to flee. Another round of chanting, and another Wall of Force convinced them to stay around to be arrested.

"I'll shoot," threatened a nervous robed man as he stood against the green lion.

"Been shot at before," the lion snarled.

The man stared into the eyes of the alpha predator. His lip began to tremble, and his hands followed suit. The man fainted suddenly. Gar shrugged and moved on to livelier prey.

A green polar bear persuaded another group to surrender. Suddenly, Gar heard a miniscule sound behind him. A man stepped out of the forest with an Uzi, and began firing at the superhero. Gar became a fox, a rat, a snake, and a cat in the next minute or two to avoid being shot. Suddenly, he appeared to vanish altogether.

"You don't fool me, Beast Boy," the soldier of fortune warned. "I know you can still hear me. Give up now, and Ra's al Ghul will make use of you."

Gar the grasshopper blended perfectly with his surroundings. Carefully, and slowly, he advanced on the hired killer. The man fired wildly just to his left. Worried, Gar became a beetle, and found a hole to slip into. Then as an earthworm, he burrowed toward his foe.

Boring his way to the surface, Gar changed again. This time he was an aphid. The man, gigantic in comparison was only ten feet to his left. The aphid moved along quickly as possible. The man seemed confused, and began to walk back and forth. At last, the gunman stood only inches from the superhero.

"Hey," the gunman swatted unsuccessfully at a dangerous looking arachnid. The spider sunk his fangs into the man's ankle. The man foolishly tried to swat Gar again, who simply became a Green Mamba. Again, the man was injected with a deadly poison. Swaying, and ill, the Uzi fell from his hands.

Desperate, the soldier reached for his combat knife. A badger bit his wrist hard enough to disarm the overwhelmed mercenary. He then tried to draw his pistol. A Velociraptor convinced him of his foolishness. Deadly teeth and claws ripped the killer to shreds.

"Don't," he snarled, "call me Beast Boy."

Gar took to the air as a Pterodactyl, searching for the hooded faithful. He intercepted two more and caught them in his claws. Minutes later, he found tired Raven leading devotees with a leash made with her powers.

"You okay?" she asked as he landed beside her.

"Fine," he said, becoming his human self. "You look to be out on your feet."

"I am," she confessed. "I'll hold the culties here. Why don't you help our friends?"

He kissed her briefly. "I'll be back," he promised. Becoming a cheetah, he raced towards the largest conflict.

Talia was squaring off against the Batman. Her passive/aggressive methods frustrated his abilities to capture the woman.

"Why must we play these roles, lover?" she teased. "We both know you will never send me to prison."

"Don't fool yourself, Talia," he snarled. She was correct, though. He always gave her a break. She was his Kryptonite.

"I can send you to prison, though," shouted a voice from their left. "And I don't mind hitting a woman."

Someone flew past the Batman swiftly, a flying kick slamming into Talia's jaw. The woman was a tough opponent, but even she wasn't prepared for that move. Talia sunk into unconsciousness.

"I'll bind this one," Batgirl insisted, "you go after Ra's."

The Batman nodded. He spotted Ra's with an urn striding towards his private helicopter. Running, the vigilante imposed himself between the foe and the flying machine.

"I have no reason to fight you today, Detective," Ra's insisted, drawing his sword.

"Too bad, al Ghul," the hero frowned, "I have plenty of reasons to take you down."

The Demon would have fled, had a bo stick not intersected with his jaw. Seconds later a Batarang clipped him behind the ear from behind. Ra's stumbled-surprised by the twin attacks. Robin swung and missed, earning him a backhand to the face. Ra's sword nicked the boy's shoulder. The man fell face forward, however, with his legs entangled in a weapon modeled after the South American Bolas.

Then the battle was over. The Batman stepped forward delivering a powerful kick to the man's chin. Ra's eyes rolled up, and he passed into unconsciousness.

"Thanks for the assist, Tim," the older hero acknowledged. "Maybe this time we can actually see this man in jail."

Batman was surprised and pleased. If you fight enough battles, you'll win some by default. Their victory over father and daughter was as much luck as it was skill.

The newest Robin was a bit startled by the praise. He winked, and ran back towards the Titans. Batgirl was once again battling the soldiers. Starfire took several bullets, and scowled. Her Tamaran battle suit was enough to deflect most of the weapons in this battle. She returned fire, and three more soldiers fell.

Vic was wounded in several places. He was- he had to admit- not in combat shape. In agony, the mostly metallic man fell. He would have died if he'd been alone, but he was with the Titans again. Before he could strike the ground, he was carried from the battlefield by an incensed T-Rex.

Gar's flank was exposed as he rescued his friend. Bullets riddled his tough hide. He and Cy were both injured, but the green man was not about to go down. Not yet. This was his-and Raven's-war.

The four Bats, Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin were carving their way through their armed foes. A smaller army of villains was still being held at bay by the State Police and FBI agents. Starfire took to the air, where she could strike without worrying as much about bullets.

This was a real war, though. Even the Bat and his students were taking hits. All had taken bullet wounds. These were not, after all, normal soldiers. Ra's troops were as skillful as any they had ever encountered.

Gar spotted a mercenary with a bazooka. The man was aiming at Starfire. He doubted even her armor could turn back such an attack. He dove at the man's face in eagle form. The annoyed man quickly forgot about the flying alien woman. He was now determined to add one Garfield Logan to his list of successful hunts.

Gar, however, was just as determined. Suddenly another soldier fired a heat seeking missile at the green eagle. Gar smiled, and became a Draco lizard, a cold blooded, gliding creature. The missile suddenly re-oriented to something that gave off heat. Unfortunately, for him, that was the bazooka-toting merc. He died with a scream.

The Draco became a hippo, and dropped on the head of the missile's wielder. Gar winced as he heard the man's neck break from the collision. Turning into a gorilla, he tossed the heavy weapon into a nearby tree. Growling, he looked for another foe.

Batgirl and Robin were fighting back to back. Batman and Nightwing were doing the same. The man called Batman suddenly went down on one knee. He had been shot as well. Rarely could a bullet penetrate his special armor. Armor-piercing shells, he guessed correctly.

"Star!" Nightwing called to his ex-fiancée. "Get Bats out of here, now!"

The golden girl swooped down firing star bolts. She grabbed the badly wounded man and flew away with him. Nightwing was startled as a man shoved a rifle into his face. Before the man could fire, however, a green rhino slammed into him. The former Titan leader repaid the act immediately, with a Batarang striking down a man about to shoot Gar.

Batgirl took a bullet destined for her chest with her forearm. Robin took down her attacker. Then the latest Boy Wonder took a knife wound. The knife thrower prepared another throwing weapon. Instead, a spitting cobra blinded him with poison. The serpent's fangs punctured the man's leg seconds later.

Gar was now facing off with another gunman. He was in mongoose form, darting about almost too swift for the man to follow. Twice the man missed the weasel-like creature. The third time Gar suddenly became a Wolverine, tearing the man's throat out. The green man was disgusted with himself. He had killed several times in the last ten minutes. Yet he couldn't allow his old teammates to fall. It was a moral conundrum.

Just like that, the battle was over. The victorious FBI and police flooded the battlefield of mercs vs. superheroes. Victory was costly, however. Ten State Police officers and twelve FBI were already dead. Ten more were seriously wounded. Few had escaped without wounds. Terry, Raven's supervisor, had taken a bullet to the face.

Gar counted eight bullet holes. None was serious, but all were painful. Nearly all the Titans and Bat family would carry scars from this battle. The Batman's collar bone was broken. Starfire was one of the few with no visible wounds. Ra's, his daughter, Michelle Torbert, and twenty six devotees were now being taken away by special agents trained in handling super villains.

Ra's special mercenaries were hauled away as well. Eight of them had surrendered. The rest lay stark upon the battlefield.

"Did we get the Demon?" Batman asked, ignoring his own wounds. Ra's had an incredible talent for avoiding capture. Yet this time, he was taken away in chains, the officers taking no chances with the dangerous man.

"We got him, Bruce," whispered Nightwing. The two men shook hands.

Raven arrived, and healed as many persons as she could, including Terry. Gar was in shock by the time she got to him. He'd lost a lot of blood, although none of his wounds was in a critical area. There were two paramedics working on the shape shifter.

"You can heal me later," he offered. "Paramedics have the bleeding stopped."

"Do I have to watch you all the time?" she chided.

"Maybe," he admitted. "Will Terry live?"

She nodded, and lay down beside him. She was barely conscious, and her nose was bleeding from her exertions again. She fell fast asleep; with her hand firmly gripping Gar's gloved hand.

Raven was dressed in black, a fitting color for mourning. The news had been grave, no pun intended. Despite his reassuring words, Garfield Logan had died from his wounds. The remaining Titans served as an honor guard for the fallen hero.

"Who is giving the eulogy?" she asked Starfire.

"That honor belongs to me," grinned young Brother Blood. _Alive? Impossible, she had seen him die. _

Raven looked to her teammates. They didn't react to Blood.

"Who stands in condemnation of this half-demon?" Blood asked.

People stood, removing their hoods. Standing against her was Wally West, Terra, the Hive, Brother Blood, and Mumbo Jumbo. Some others were working their way to the front of the funeral procession.

"I lost my soul to her demon nature," Doctor Light snapped.

"She murdered me in her obsession with Gar," Terra accused.

"She did indeed," Slade agreed. "I witnessed it myself."

"I should have aborted the little demon. Demon-spawn: that's all she ever was," sneered Angela Roth.

"Oh lighten up, woman," a familiar voice laughed. "She's just daddy's girl," snickered Trigon.

"Daddy's girl, daddy's girl," the voices mocked.

"I'm not. Rich, Vic, Star? Tell them the truth. Defend me, please."

"I'm sorry, Gar," she concluded, sobbing. I never meant for you to die."

"No one said you did, Raven. Besides, I'm fine, you're having a nightmare," came Gar's soothing voice.

What was dream, and what was reality? She felt herself being embraced a pair of strong arms. "It's okay, sweetheart."

"Gar is it really you?" I dreamed…"

"I know," he whispered. "You've been talking in your sleep."

"The battle with Ra's troops, was that real?"

"Yeah, it was real. Way too much death," he mumbled.

"Where am I?" she asked finally.

"You're in Georgetown Hospital, you've been here four long days," he answered.

"I've been asleep that long?" she asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah, you used way too much of your powers just getting us to the compound. Then you helped me capture the devotees, and finally healed people until you collapsed," he scolded.

"Please catch me up, Gar," she pleaded. "I need to know."

"Let me check your vitals first, Miss Roth," a nurse requested.

Fifteen minutes later….

"The Titans are all on the mend," Gar explained. "Vic will be fine, by the way."

"How about Batman, Terry, and…, well everyone?"

"Bats is healing nicely. Rich, Cassie, and the new Robin are well, healing. You saved Terry's life, so he'll recover, thanks to you."

Gar lifted over and fluffed her pillow. Then he poured her a cold glass of water.

"I'll have someone bring you some hot tea," he assured her. She nodded, smiling.

"Starfire? Was she really here, or was that part of the dream?"

"She was here. See, Tamaran is in good shape, and strong militarily. Therefore, she left her old mentor in charge again. She's been waiting until the kingdom was at peace. She was upset about the way she and Rich broke up. She wanted to see if they could make another attempt at it."

"How's that going?" Raven asked.

"Too soon to tell," Gar shrugged. "They've spent the last three days talking. We'll just have to see how it goes."

"I'm tired, Gar," she yawned. "Will you sit with me for awhile?"

"I'll wait as long as you need me." he smiled.

"What if I say that I need you forever?" she asked, staring at him.

"Sleep, Raven," he grinned. "That's too long a conversation for my tired girl."

She tried to resist sleep. She wanted an answer to her question. They were together, but they had not spoken of the future.

Raven woke three hours later. She saw Gar fast asleep in the chair beside her bed. Glancing around, she turned to see T'lena's smiling face.

"How you been, girl?" the African/American woman asked.

"Sleeping too much," Raven complained. "How're Vic and the kids?"

"Fine, don't worry about us," her friend adjured.

Raven stared lovingly at Gar's sleeping face. She saw the cane at his side for the first time. What else was he keeping from her?

"He loves you very much, you know," T'lena reassured her.

"I know, and I love him," Raven started. "He and I need to talk about the future."

"Why you in so much a hurry?"

"He lives in Alaska, and I live here. He writes, and does TV specials. Our lives are so different," the exhausted girl observed.

"Let things happen, Raven," her friend advised. "You wants answers, and to know the future. You been apart three years, and you got lots of catching up to do. Take your time, I say."

"You're right, of course," Raven sighed. "I don't want to scare him off."

"I don't think that's a worry," T'lena laughed. "Still, don't push the long term stuff. Let him bring it up."

"Did you do that with Vic?" Raven asked.

"Hell, no," the married woman smirked, "but it's what I should've done. We met, you know, in college. I'm the street smart girl from Philly, and he's the famous super hero man. I asked him out, cuz I knew he'd never ask."

"Who brought up marriage?" Raven pushed.

"I did," 'T' admitted, "but I made him propose to me. I got some pride you know."

"So should I do what you advise, or do what you did?" Raven laughed.

"Are you two talking about me?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Course not, Garfield Logan," the big city girl scolded. "You got too big an ego already, boy."

"That's the temptation when you're a star," he grinned. "You gals talk. I'm going to go find Vic. He and the kids still in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, he still eats, all the time. Go on, and talk to him. We got some gal talking to do still."

"My ears are burning already," he snickered.

_Next chapter is an Epilogue. I'll wrap the story up, and end it with a teaser. Expect the end of __Are We Still an Us?__ by week's end._


	13. Chapter 13

Still don't own Teen Titans, or its characters, DC Comics, or Cartoon Network. I should hope it is obvious that the follow story is fanfiction.

Are We Still an "Us?" A Teen Titan Fanfiction by Lar Lindor

Chapter 13: Epilogue

The next day Raven was released from the Georgetown Hospital. The doctors understood little about the magical girl's abilities, so the diagnosis was "Acute Exhaustion." They recommended rest, and suggested she not utilize her powers for another week.

"Gar?" she called, as Vic took her to his van in a wheelchair. She was still exhausted, but was anxious to be home.

"Yeah, Raven?" he called, quickening his pace to walk beside her. He was still using the cane, and limped rather badly.

"I notice you never mentioned the fact that you walk with a cane, now," she observed wryly.

"Didn't I?" he smirked. "It must've slipped my mind."

"What's wrong with your legs?" she pushed. "I should've asked before, I guess."

"Bullet lodged against the femur," he shrugged. "They'll try to remove it again later."

"I can heal you," she insisted.

"Not until you're much better," he insisted in return.

"Fine," she grumped, "I hope it hurts, then."

"No problem," he grinned. "I assure you it hurts."

Raven was hungry for non-hospital food. The group found a nice restaurant, and ordered food. Vic called Rich, and invited the missing two friends to join them.

"So, T'lena," Raven said, shaking her head at Gar's stubbornness. "What are Starfire's plans?"

"She's staying on earth for a while at least," the young woman informed her.

"She's staying with us for now," Vic shared. "We'll find room for her."

"You four barely have any room as it is," Raven argued. "She should stay with me instead."

"I agree," Gar acknowledged. "I'm returning to Alaska, you know."

"You're leaving, Grass Stain?" Vic asked, surprised. "I thought you and Rae…"

"Oh, I'm not leaving forever," Gar insisted. "However, I do have a life, a job, my research, a house, and at least one employee there."

Raven's eyes were downcast. It was hard not to cry. She had to ask a question.

"Where does that leave you and me?" she sniffed. "Are we still as 'us'?"

"We are still a couple, unless you've changed your mind, Raven," he pledged.

"When will you be coming back to me?" she begged.

"You could come to Alaska, and move in with me," he offered.

"Gar, the FBI needs someone like me," she insisted.

"Raven, I can't live in D.C. I'm more than just a man who changes into animals. I'm part-animal, I figured that out some time ago," he remarked. "I'd die in the city."

"Then we're at an impasse," she acknowledged.

"I don't understand," piped in Starfire, who had finally joined the group. Rich came in behind her, after parking his car. "You lived in the City of Jumping before."

"I guess I've changed some over the years, gang," he shrugged. "After Canada, and now Alaska I can't imagine living in a city again.

"Move to the mountains," Vic suggested. "It's less than an hour from the Shenandoah Mountains to D.C.

"It is a long commute to my office, still," Raven groused.

"Did you forget you can fly, girl?" T'lena asked, "Or teleport?"

"That would work," Gar observed. "What do you think, Raven?"

"I'm game," Raven sighed in relief, "but what about you, Kory? Where will you stay?"

"She's now my next-door neighbor," Rich supplied.

"When did you two decide this, Rich?" Gar asked.

"Star…, I mean Kory, and I have decided to try dating again. For now, she's moving in to the same building I live in. We figured if you two (here he pointed at Gar and Raven) can start over, then so can we."

"What'll she do for money?" Raven asked.

"Tamaran's mountains are rich with gold," he explained. "She brought enough to earth to live for quite a while. Money's no concern for her."

"How long will you stay in Alaska, Gar?" T-lena asked.

"It's almost May now," Gar pondered. "I should be back by July 1, at the latest. I need to put my cabin up for sale, anyway."

"I'll miss you," Raven realized, "but it sounds good. I'll contact a realtor immediately. I'll sell the condo so we can buy a house in the mountains."

"One suggestion first," Gar smiled. "Why don't you all take vacation and see Denali before I leave. It has to be one of the most beautiful places on earth."

"It is lovely, and I'm sure Terry would approve vacation for me," Raven grinned.

"I'm my own boss, so vacation is easy," Vic acknowledged. "Maybe your sister could baby-sit, babe."

"I'd love to see Alaska," T'lena agreed. "I'll call K.K. now. I know she'll do it."

"Rich?" Gar turned to their old leader pointedly.

"I've got a case or two going," the man called Nightwing paused. "However…oh, hell. I'm in, and …"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Richard Grayson," the alien girl smiled. "I would also like to see where friend Beast Boy lives."

Gar winced at the name. "Please, Kory, call me Gar now. ' Beast Boy' is a name I'd like to forget."

"I'll have my boss' assistant make flying arrangements for all of us," Raven rejoiced. "As for hotels…"

"I'll take care of that," Gar promised. "I'm also paying for it. Don't protest- I have an unconscionable amount of money in the bank from TV and my books. Raven, you, however, are staying with me."

"You only have one bed, Gar." she smiled. "Sally gave me the tour."

"We'll figure out something," he winked. She blushed, and nodded.

"I'm game," she returned the wink.

It happened that way. The former Teen Titans (plus T'lena) visited Denali National Park three weeks later. All were fascinated, and overwhelmed by the experience. The mountain and the park are a spiritual experience.

[That part is my opinion. I've part Native American, and was overwhelmed by my visit to Denali. I felt connected to the land there, spiritually.

Gar and Raven figured something out about the one bed problem. It's good to have the ability to improvise, sometimes. They thoroughly enjoyed improvising, in fact. I'd say more, but this is a "T" rated story. Use your own imaginations.

Sure enough, by the end of summer Gar and Raven moved into a log cabin nestled deep in the Shenandoah's. It was beautiful there, and quiet enough for the former Beast Boy to write his book on Caribou migration. I'm afraid it wasn't a Best Seller, but he was pleased by it anyway.

The other couple, Rich and Kory, had their struggles. Both young adults had their own emotional baggage. The man, however, had become a little less tense and unyielding. Kory had changed, too. Governing her people had made her worldlier and less naïve. They'd both grown up in their years apart.

Both couples fought some. That's not so bad though, if you don't hurt each other, and you learn from it. It also leads to something fun called "making up."

_That's all, folks. I don't like to write the "and they lived happily ever after" endings. Besides, I may wish to write a sequel someday. I don't have any ideas for Teen Titan stories right now. Therefore, I'll probably work on my stories in the Fantasy genre for the rest of the year. Fanfiction short stories are possible, however. _

_Enjoy your holidays (however you chose to do so)._

_Best wishes,_

_Lar_


End file.
